On Vacation!
by Amwaaker
Summary: Carol and Daryl meet on vacation with their daughters. AU. No zombies.
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy, can I play one of those games with all the lights?"

"No Sophia, this is a casino and you have to be an adult to play those games. This hotel has an arcade though and you can play games there."

"Why are we at a hotel with a casino again?"

"Because this is the place that grammy and grampy chose for us to meet them. Their house is too far away for a day trip, so this is half way. Grammy and Grampy love to play the slots, and this way we can eat all our favorite foods at the buffet."

"So I get arcade games AND a buffet?"

"Plus the pools and hot tubs little girl. You can practice being a mermaid."

"YES!"

Carol had not seen Sophia so happy in quite awhile. Her little girl had been a loner out of necessity when they were with Ed. Since they had left a year ago, she had been gradually coming out of her shell. Ed moving half way across the country a month ago had help immensely. Now her little girl was like a social butterfly just coming out of her cocoon. Other than Carl and a couple girls at school she hadn't opened herself up to new friendships. This was starting to change though, and Carol could not be happier.

They checked into the hotel suite that her parents had rented for them. She was surprised that they had upgraded their room from a standard room to a two bedroom suite complete with kitchen and jacuzzi. She guessed it made sense though. When her mother had broached the idea of the mini-vacation, she had made a point of telling Carol that the purpose was to celebrate Ed leaving the state. In her mom's mind, she was always sure Ed would make an appearance. His relocation to New York state for work made her finally breathe a bit. Definitely a cause for celebration.

"Can we go to the pool right away?" asked Sophia while hopping up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Let's unpack first. Grammy and Grampy are at the spa until 4:00. It's only 1:00 now. So you will have more than two hours to get your mermaid groove on.

They quickly unpacked. Carol allowed Sophia to jump up and down on her bed as much as she wanted. She was reveling in the fact that nobody was there to yell at them both for such childish behavior. Carol thought she had a lot of making up of Sophia's childhood to do. They had never been allowed to do some things with Ed around. Sophia had never been to a movie, been to the zoo, went to a sleepover or countless other things. Who cared if Carol was overcompensating? Her little girl deserved all she could give her and all that she missed up until the age of 6.

Six years Sophia had lived under Ed's thumb. It took Ed finally hitting her little girl for Carol to pack up and move away. Restraining orders and divorce decree didn't make them completely safe. Ed still made appearances. It wasn't until he was offered a promotion that required the move to New York that he had left them alone. She supposed the secretary he had been fucking moving up with him helped matters too. She sincerely was worried for the woman, but would never waste her time voicing it.

Carol had Sophia get into her new swimsuit that had Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian and Scuttle on it. It had a cute red tutu type ruffle skirt on it, and Sophia loved it. They wrapped themselves in their Sarongs and headed downstairs to the pool. It was early in the day – just after early check in time, and the pool was deserted. Carol felt bad that there were no other kids there right now for Sophia to tag along and play with, but knew that Sophia was fine on her own as well. Carol settled into one of the beach chairs of the indoor pool area and watched her little girl practicing her best mermaid poses in the shallow end of the pool.

She opened her book and picked up the story where she had last left it. The heroine in the story was just getting sassy with the handsome neighbor. _Great_ though Carol. _I am not in the mood for some cheesy romance._ She had picked the book because while it had some romance undertones, it was about a woman's self discovery. That is something that Carol could empathize with enormously. She was trying to find herself as well. She could remember who she used to be prior to Ed. She could remember who she was while she was with Ed. Where she was now? Well, she supposed it was somewhere else . . . somewhere she had not figured out yet.

She used to be somewhat of a wild child. She would try anything once, and never doubted her choices. She was not a slut in any way, but had discovered the pleasure of sex with two men prior to meeting Ed in her sophmore year in college. Since Ed? She could not convince herself to put herself out there. She still had her super short hair. Ed had forced her to shave off her curls once she got pregnant with Sophia. For over 7 years she had that hair. Just a couple months ago she gave herself permission to grow her curls back. Her auburn hair was now more gray than her natural color, but the curls were definitely making a reappearance. They were now just starting to cover her ears and curl around the back of them. She longed for the shoulder length mane she previously had. She was even considering dying the color back to her natural color. The gray made her feel old, even though she was only 27, she knew he looked older. Just last week she had braved the mall and made appearances in stores Ed would have beaten her for even browsing in. Now she had a closet full of skinny jeans, tanks, and fun lingerie. Not like she had a man to show them off to, but just wearing them had started to build her self confidence back up.

She was shaken from her reverie when she heard the safety gate to the pool open. In bounded a little girl maybe 3 or 4 years old with long blonde hair who was sporting water wings. Behind her followed the most gorgeous piece of manhood she had ever seen. She tried not to stare as he followed the little girl who was wearing a tiny little Sponge Bob tankini. She was so cute. She assumed the man was her father due to the similarities between them. He had darker blonde hair, but they both had piercing blue eyes and a similar facial structure.

"Ella, don't just jump in without me. I have to set our stuff down first."

The man and the little girl (Ella she thought she heard) set their stuff down a couple chairs away from where Carol and Sophia had their bags. Carol looked up and smiled at the little girl who met her eyes and smiled shyly.

"I like your water wings" Carol said to her. "My little girl is in their swimming by herself. I am sure she would like to have somebody to play with if you want to."

The little girl smiled. "Can I go play daddy?"

"Sure squirt. You go on ahead since you have your wings on. I will be in shortly."

Ella smiled and took off to the pool steps. Carol and the man watched, and both smiled when the two girls immediately started talking to each other."

"Thanks for that" he said. "She is pretty social with people she knows but can be closed off around strangers. I am surprised she is talking to your little girl already."

"No problem" Carol said. "My little girl is the same way. My name is Carol by the way."

"Hi Carol. My little girl is Ella. I'm Daryl. Daryl Dixon. Nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice to meet you Daryl. My little girl is Sophia, who by the way seems to have charmed Ella. Look at them."

Carol and Daryl watched the girls who were already making up a game to play.

He tilted his head and chuckled a bit. "She is such a surprise. Here she is playing with a girl she never seen before when she is usually so quiet."

"Kids can sense a common spirit I think. Sophia is very reserved for her age. But you wouldn't know it with how she is right now."

"So what brings you here on a weekday Carol?"

"Mini celebration getaway with my parents. Three days to have fun. Their idea of fun is the spa and the slots though, so we are here at the pool until they get their fill of pampering."

"Sounds fun. My brother got hitched last night. He works here and got us a room for a few more days. He is on his way to Vegas now. Unbelievable. He works in a casino and goes to Vegas for his honeymoon."

Laughing Carol looked back at the girls and didn't know what to say next. She wasn't very open around strangers in general and men in particular. Too many years of being accused of looking at a man while with Ed she guessed. She let the conversation lapse, but the silence was not uncomfortable. They just sat and watched their girls.

After awhile, Daryl broke the silence. "Is her dad here celebrating too?"

He saw the stark look Carol tried to hide.

"Sorry. Just curious is all."

"It's fine. Actually he is why we are here. We are celebrating him being gone." She didn't say any more or elaborate in any way.

"I see. I had one of those celebrations myself once." He didn't elaborate either and Carol felt herself relax a bit.

"When we get back to Atlanta Sophia and I will be able to spread out a bit more and have more fun in our lives. That is what this is for her – the first time in her life she can have some real fun without worrying about consequences."

He just hummed a bit and let his eyes go back to watching the girls in the pool.

"Daddy, guess what?!"

"What's up bug?"

"Sophia is so cool! She knows how to braid hair and she is in school already and she has a purple disc that she dives under the water for and . . . . "

"I'm glad you had fun bug. But right now, lets get you back into clothes and get you warmed up."

"Can we play again later?"

"We will see."

They had made it almost all the way back to the hotel room and Ella had not stopped to breathe once. Her chattering about her new friend Sophia had taken on a life of it's own. Carol and Daryl had chatted for the time they were down there, but about nothing more of importance. He had no idea what the next few days held for Carol and her daughter, but if his kiddo had anything to say about it, they would be seeing each other again. He couldn't help but think that he wouldn't mind that at all either. Besides the obvious that Carol was very good looking; they both had kids on their own. Daryl had been a single parent for most of Ella's life and relished the connections he had with other parents in the same situation. Usually that meant mothers, but Daryl had never gone there even in his mind. He wouldn't do that to Ella. One mother had left her and he wasn't about to put her in the situation where she would lose another. If he had to remain single the rest of her childhood, then so be it. He was prepared for that. He was better alone. So why couldn't he forget the blue eyed woman who had laughed so easily with him pool side?

"Mom, why are we walking through the casino when I can't play any of the games?"

"Because little girl, the buffet is in the middle of all of these games. That is where we are meeting grammy and grampy for dinner."

"So unfair that I can't play even one! Look there is even a Little Mermaid game. Why would they have those if kids can't play?!"

"I don't know Sophia, guess they believe in getting target marketing in early."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. There's the buffet sign. And there's grammy and grampy."

Sophia ran up to them and hugged them. She had not seen them in quite some time. Carol expected her non-stop chatter about school, her new room in their apartment, etc. What Carol did not expect is the long winded non breather of a moment by moment replay of all the fun she had with Ella at the pool. Carol just looked at Sophia somewhat dazed, wondering where she put that much breath in those little lungs.

Carol looked at her parents and just shook her head. She came up to them for a loose hug. They were trying. They were trying NOW. Carol had to forget the past. They were trying to be parents and grandparents NOW.

"I'm starving, let's eat." said Carol.

The whole time they were sitting at the buffet, Andrew and Dixie (Carol's parents) engaged Sophia in lively discussions. Carol was brought into the conversation, but it was awkward. She knew her parents loved her. They had tried to be the "cool parents" when she was growing up – letting her do her own thing. When she married Ed they had tried to be the "there if you need us parents" which basically meant that they didn't ask what was wrong and instead waited for Carol to come to them. She hadn't. She had let her daughter live 6 years in hell. She hated herself every day for not going to her parents. They would have helped. She was always worried that their version of helping would be trying to get her and Ed to stay together. So she bided her time and then informed them of the situation only when she and Sophia left. She had been surprised that they had been worried about her for some time. Why had they not said anything? That distance was one of the issues Carol wanted to repair over this vacation. She hoped she got some one on one time with her parents. She didn't see that happening unless Sophia was asleep though, and her parents were the early to bed type. She would have to see what happened.

All of a sudden it seemed like she was the odd man out. Sophia, Andrew and Dixie were having a ball. Carol couldn't help but feel the odd man out. She also knew that she was the only one making it so. Time to grow up Carol! She hoped she got a moment to run to a store. Maybe getting her hair color back would give her a spark she needed. Then there was Daryl. Why was she hoping so much to see him again tomorrow?

"That's it Carol" she told herself. You are here for you and your daughter and your parents. Stop thinking of that slab of manhood at the pool.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a fun night with Sophia, but Carol was exhausted. Her parents were meeting them for the buffet breakfast, so with Sophia in tow, Carol walked across the casino floor. When they got there, they were surprised to see Daryl and Ella waiting outside the lines.

Sophia immediately saw Ella and ran to her like a long lost friend. After the girls hugged, Carol and Daryl met each others eyes and smiled. Each was happy for the girls and the budding friendship.

"Any chance you up for breakfast with us? I don't think Ella is going to let go of Sophia's hand any time soon." Daryl smirked.

"We would love to but are meeting my parents here for breakfast."

"Do they bite little blonde girls or dudes with tattoos?"

"Uhhh . . . . .not that I am aware of" she laughed.

"Well then, I will invite them to join us if that is ok with you?"

"Sure! I could use the conversation since Sophia and them are usually talking non stop. They won't mind at all."

As if on cue, Andrew and Dixie came across the casino floor. "Damn it Andrew, I was THIS close to wining that Viper car."

"You can get back at it after breakfast Dixie. Now hush your foul mouth. There is a child around us. Make that children." He had pointed at the foursome of Carol, Daryl, Ella, and Sophia.

"Hi mom and dad. This is Sophia's friend Ella and my friend Daryl. They are here on vacation as well, and our girls have become inseperable. Hope you don't mind two extra bodies at the table."

"Of course not" said Dixie and Andrew together. "But maybe we should warn Daryl that we are the type of grandparents that give out ice cream with breakfast." said Andrew.

Daryl smiled. "We are on vacation. She can eat anything she wants."

"Good. Now that we got that settled, Dixie and I will get the breakfast bill as long as you let us get to know Ella better. Her and Sophia can chat with us and you two can relax."

"Let me leave the tip then" Daryl smiled. "Ella, do you want to walk with Sophia and her grandparents? Daddy and Carol will be right behind you and sitting with you, so don't worry, ok?"

"OK daddy. Hey Sophia! Look! They have ginormous cinnamon rolls with heaps of frosting on them!"

"Guess they are fine with this" laughed Carol.

When everybody had their food the round robin introductions and resultant discussions got under way. Daryl told everybody that he owned his own mechanical shop and custom painting business in Atlanta. He and Ella were getting ready to look into moving into a larger apartment soon that was closer to his work and her new school. While Ella was in pre-K now, her new school would be holding Pre-K classes at the same elementary school she would later go to to kindergarten in. This way, Daryl could make use of the after school care programs in case he had to work late.

Ella told them all that her new school had a statue of the Atlanta Braves Mascot out front. Sophia gleefully told her that was the school she went to. The girls hugged when finding out they would be going to the same school.

Carol and Daryl just looked at each other surprised.

We just moved into the Lexington Apartments. They are three blocks from school so I can walk Soph over every day. I have her in the after school program too so she can make more friends. Small world?

"Or the world trying to tell me to ask if there are vacancies in your building." Daryl whispered then laughed.

Just then Dixie and Andrew asked them both permission to take the girls to the pool after breakfast. The parents just stared. "Uhhhh dad, I don't mind you guys taking Sophia, but you just met Daryl and Ella. Not sure how Ella would take going with a str -"

"Daddy, can I go with Sophia and her grandparents to the pool? Please, pretty please with sugar on top?"

"See! She is totally fine with it! We are going to the gift shop and buying one of those multi person rafts so we can float across the pool!" said Dixie.

"Uhhhh . . . . . Ella, are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Please! I wanna play with Sophia!".

"Carol?" Daryl asked.

"I guess if it's fine with them . . . . you better keep my number on speed dial though dad. You know how Sophia can get, and you don't know Ella."

"We will be fine" Andrew gently said. "Now go have some adult fun. That's an order!"

"Somehow when he said adult fun, I didn't picture myself standing in a girly aisle at Wal-Mart" Daryl said.

"Oh hush. I am tired of people thinking I am old. I am dying my hair back to it's natural color, and you are gonna help me pick one out."

"Yeah, I get that. I can do that. But why do you assume your hair makes people think you are old? The rest of you ain't old."

"Well, how old do you think I am?"

"Uh Uh. I am NOT falling for that one. Nice Try Carol. Just choose your Clairol or whatever and let's get outta here."

"Oh you are no fun. I am 27 by the way."

"No shit? Uh, sorry" he said when he caught her glare.

"Just for that Dixon, I am making you be the hairdresser of the two of us."

"Yes ma'am."

That earned him a punch to the arm but he laughed all the same.

"Since your parents confiscated the kids until dinner tonight, what are we going to do that falls into the genre of 'adult fun'?" he asked in a mischevious voice while waggling his eyebrows.

"What do you suggest Dixon?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I have no clue what I'm doing here woman, just so you know. If you end up looking like an ass end of a fox, don't blame me."

"Dammit Daryl, ya just pour the stuff over my head and rub it in when it says to. You will be fine."

"Yes ma'am."

"See! This is why I am doing this. I am not old enough to be a ma'am. I told you, I am only 27. Gray hair started to come when things got bad with Ed. At least I have somebody to blame."

"I got a few gray hairs myself in my beard, which is why I don't have one."

"How old are you Daryl, if you don't mind me asking?"

"31."

"Huh. I thought you were younger than me."

"Naw, I'm an old son of a bitch" he laughed.

"Do you think the girls are having fun with my parents?"

"I reckon they must be. No phone calls yet."

"After my hair dries, lets go see them."

Carol and Daryl walked down to the pool area and stopped in mid stride when the picture of what they were seeing came before them. There was little Ella teaching Sophia how to dive while Andrew and Dixie were watching patiently with grins on their faces. Apparently, the girls were locked in a competition on how far out they could dive. The grandparents served as markers to the last place the girls landed. It looked like everybody was having fun, and for all outwards appearances, Ella was just another grandchild out with the grandparents and a sibling or cousin.

"Having fun I take it?" Daryl asked.

"Daddy!" Ella ran to him. "Guess what? Mr Andrew and Ms Dixie are so cool. They are playing games with us, and we floated on a big raft and they said that if it was ok with you we could have a movie night tonight."

"Really? Uh . . . I guess Carol and I will have to talk to them then. Go play more while we do."

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" asked Carol.

"Oh Carol. Thank you and Daryl for letting us do this with the girls we are having so much fun. We thought it might be fun to get the girls a few movies and some pizza and popcorn later in our suite. They are having so much fun, and honestly we are too. We really don't want to stop." laughed Dixie.

"Daryl?" asked Carol. "Up to you."

"If Ella is ok with going, then that's fine. I need to get her bag together for her though. She takes medication at night, and I will have to go through that with you."

"That's fine" said Andrew. "I think we can hop up now and get things planned out and settled." He then noticed Carol and said "now there's my spitfire of a daughter – glad you changed your hair back. Just as gorgeous as ever."

Sophia turned around and looked at her mom. "Wow mom, you look really pretty! I love that you turned your hair back."

"Thanks Soph. I love it too."

Later in Andrew and Dixie's suite, Daryl went over Ella's medication with them. He didn't explain the purpose of it to them, but went into detail on how and when to administer it.

"What are you two going to do tonight?" asked Andrew

"Well, I had thought it would be a night in the room, but since you have the girls, maybe we can go and do something Daryl?"

"Sounds good to me. Any ideas?"

"There is a great jazz club at the back of the hotel"piped up Dixie. "Carol loves to dance."

"There is also a great restaurant attached to it – a steakhouse." said Andrew.

Carol glared at both her parents, but Daryl perked up at their suggestions. "Dinner and dancing my lady?" he asked giving a dramatic flourish of his arm.

"Sounds great." said Carol grinning.

"Daryl, why don't you talk to Ella alone and make sure things are really ok with her. I want to talk to my parents."

Daryl crossed the room where the girls were, and Carol motioned her parents to come to the other side of the room where she was.

"OK guys. What gives?"

"What do you mean sweetie?" said Dixie too innocently.

"Just give it up mom. What are you two up to."

"Well" said Andrew "we could not help but notice how well you and Daryl seem to be hitting it off. Not sure what his story is, but from what Ella says she does not have a mom. Sophia likes him. What's wrong with sending you two our for a night of fun. Maybe it will lead somewhere."

"Dad, I just got rid of Ed. The last thing I should be thinking of is getting something to 'lead somewhere'."

"Exactly my point honey. You got rid of Ed. Good riddance to him. But THAT man? He's no Ed. You deserve happiness. Just spend some time. At the very least you end up with a friend. If all goes well, you end up with more. I don't see the problem here."

"The problem is that I just met him. I hardly know him."

"So get to know him. Tonight's a good start."

"Fine." Carol was unsure of their motivations, but honestly wanted to spend more time with Daryl. She found him to be kind and very attractive.

She squeezed Sophia goodbye as Daryl did the same with Ella.

The adults all walked to the door together. As they were leaving, Dixie whispered to Carol "just so you know they are already talking about being flower girls at your wedding." then pushed her out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

The steakhouse they entered was dimly (romantically?) lit when they arrived. As they were shown to their seats, Carol couldn't help but notice again just how good Daryl looked. She felt somewhat proud to be with him tonight as she noticed other women giving him appreciative looks as they walked by.

"What am I thinking? He's not mine. We're just starting to be friends. Knock it off Carol." she thought to herself. She tried to shake the thoughts out of her head and concentrate on what was actually happening. Daryl was standing by the table, waiting for her to take a seat in her side of the booth. Once she did, he sat down himself.

"Quite the gentleman" she teased him.

He snorted. "Never been called that before. I figure I best start acting like I had manners being that I have a little girl. I want her to grow up knowing how a real man should treat a lady."

Carol smiled. "I know what you mean. I try to tell Sophia all the time how men are supposed to treat women. Her dad didn't give anything close to good examples. Sometimes I think she looks at me like I am an alien or something when I tell her how nice men treat women."

"Does he see her?"

"He is not allowed to. I have full custody and a restraining order. He finally moved out of state last month, so now at least he is not breaking the law trying to see her. He is allowed to call on Saturdays to talk to her, but he never has."

"That must be hard on you – having to do everything on your own all of a sudden."

"Nothing's changed. I always did it on my own. He was never a father or a husband. Let's just leave it at that for now."

"Alright. Wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable, I just want to get to know you better."

"How about this. We trade. I tell you something about Ed, and you tell me something about your situation with Ella. I get the feeling there is a story there. I already went first. Now it's your turn."

"Ok. I think we are going to need booze for this first though." He snagged the waitresses attention and ordered a whiskey for himself. Carol ordered a Cabernet. Quickly glancing at the menus, they added their steak orders to that. When the drinks arrived, Carol looked up at Daryl pointedly."

"Ain't a whole lot of nice things to say. Before my brother Merle straightened his ass out, he did a lot of drugs. He really liked his meth. He kept to himself and never really caused a lot of problems until this one weekend. I went to my high school reunion, and came home with a girl named Marie I had dated once or twice. We never really had a relationship even back then, but we got drunk and ended up in bed at my house. I wake up and she's not in bed. So I go into the living room, and there is Merle passed out from drugs and booze and she is helping herself to his meth. I tossed her ass out. It wasn't like we were together or anything anyways. Well, 10 months later I get a knock at the door. It's her. She's got Ella with her. She's two weeks old. She shoves her at me, says she's mine. Says she kept clean through the pregnancy but can't do it anymore. She chose meth over Ella. I've had her ever since. Marie had already signed away her parental rights. The papers and a diaper bag are all she left Ella with. It's been just us ever since. Oh, and YES, I did get a paternity test. She is mine."

"Raising her on your own had to be tough."

"It's been rough, but the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I thank God every day for Sophia. But how she was raised was horrible. I tried to compensate for it, but I don't think I succeeded. Ed was abusive. By the time I left last year, I had had 7 broken ribs, a broken wrist, cracked teeth, dislocated shoulders and more black eyes and bruises than I could count. My lack of response didn't help Sophia either. I stayed. I never called the cops. I was too afraid to leave. My parents and I were not close at that time, and I was never allowed by Ed to have friends or a job. I literally had nothing and nowhere to go. So, I shielded her whenever I could. I finally left when he hit Sophia for the first time. Stayed at a shelter, got some grants. Finally contacted my parents. Now we have a nice apartment and I love my job at the library."

Daryl just looked at her. He couldn't picture somebody wanting to hurt her. He knew from his own past though that abusers didn't care who they abused. He thought about his words carefully before saying "I am glad he's gone. Even if you two are on your own and things are rough at times. But what happens if he comes back?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet." Carol sighed.

"Well I have. You call me. You hear?"

"Daryl, I hardly know you. Why would you want to get involved?"

"Cuz I know what it's like. Plus, I am planning on getting to know you a lot better if you will let me."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Plus, I was serious when I said I wanted to get the number for your apartment complex. You may just end up with a new neighbor. One whose daughter will want to play with your daughter any chance she can get."

Carol laughed. "That would be great."

When the food arrived, the topic of conversation went to more lighthearted fare. Carol learned that Daryl loved to ride motorcycles, and rebuilt classics in his spare time outside of work. Daryl learned that Carol loved music and was trying to share her appreciation of it with Sophia. They learned of each other's childhoods, favorite foods, and pet peeves. It almost seemed like they were sharing answers to the game 20 questions without any questions being asked. It was comfortable. Carol was having the time of her life.

Daryl was having the time of his life. He listened to every word Carol said and honestly wanted them never to stop talking. He didn't think he had talked so much in his life, but with her it was easy. He found himself staring into her eyes more and more watching how the light in them changed as she talked. He never thought he had seen eyes so blue before. "Shit" he thought to himself. "Since when do I get so wrapped up in any woman?" He suddenly realized he was in dangerous territory and he could not help wanting to venture even further.


	6. Chapter 6 - Dirty Tricks By Mom & Dad

Carol was definitely feeling the wine when they left their table at the steakhouse and went next door to the jazz club. Blues Tones was kitchy in a stereotypical Memphis Blues décor. The music floating from it however was beautiful. She felt Daryl's hand at the small of her back leading her through the cluster of people crowded around the entryway. When they were clear, he didn't remove his hand. Instead he kept it there until they were shown to their table in the corner that had a great view of the live band. Always the gentleman, he waited for her to take her seat before sitting down himself. He looked up at her and gave a small quirky smile at her flushed face.

"Still working on the gentleman act, I see." she teased him.

"Got a long ways to go baby. Growing up redneck and trying to be a gentleman – that shit there causes some major whiplash."

"I would have never thought of putting the label of "redneck" on you, although I can't see that being a bad thing."

"Pffft. Until I was 12 we lived in a shack in the woods, hunted our own meals and didn't have neighbors. It was quite the adjustment moving from there to Atlanta."

"What made you move?"

"Mom died, and dad was a bastard. Merle got us outta there. Went and stayed with my mom's brother Dale. Dad never said a word about us leaving and we haven't talked to him since."

"Wow. Talk about a major adjustment for a kid."

"Yeah, but it was for the best. Dale is like our dad now. He's getting up there in years, but when I bought his business from him, he made sure that he could still come around and tinker with engines. He's there a few times a week, so I see him often."

"That must be good for Ella, to have an older generation around. That's something Sophia has missed out on until recently."

"Why's that?"

"Ed. All my relationships including those with my parents ended a month after we got married. As soon as I got pregnant with Sophia, he shaved my head and made me start wearing baggy clothes. He didn't want anybody – men particularly, but even other women to feel comfortable around me I guess. He was all about the control."

"Was he always a douche?"

"Pretty much. I married him cuz I was pregnant. Not with Sophia. A week after the wedding, I miscarried. The abuse started then. It was rare enough where I could make excuses in my head for his behavior. Then three months later I was pregnant with Sophia. I think you can guess the rest."

"I think so."

"Anyways, enough about Ed. We covered that enough. I just want to have fun tonight and do some dancing with you. You up for that?"

"I think I need another whiskey first. It might make me have smoother moves on the dance floor."

Daryl ordered them both refills of their chosen drinks, and then decided to lay some of his cards on the table.

"Carol?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I already told you that I plan on getting to know you better. You can count on me wanting to be your friend regardless, but I was kinda hoping that we could spend some more time alone like tonight in the future."

"Daryl Dixon, are you asking me on a date?"

"If you say yes, it will be for a second date, because as of right now we are on our first."

She blushed and smiled at him. "I think I could handle that."

He just looked at her and smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "OK, that's it. I officially got no game."

She laughed. "I think you are better than you think you are" then leaned into him from across the small table and lightly brushed her lips with his. It was a soft kiss with no other intentions than reading his interest level. It took a second, but Daryl started responding back in kind, increasing the pressure and slightly changing the angle so he could kiss her deeper."

"Wow. If that's how a first kiss is with you Dixon, I can't wait for the goodnight kiss."

"Sweetheart, you are gonna have to wait awhile for that one. I plan on dancing the night away with you, and I also promise to kiss you a lot in between."

Upstairs in their hotel suite, Andrew and Dixie were covering up the girls and taking the popcorn bowls away. They had fallen asleep watching "Frozen", and were trying not to wake them up.

"Andrew, I think I am going to call Carol and see if the girls can just crash here tonight. No sense in waking them up when those two get back."

"Dixie, don't lie to your husband. It's bad form. You had this planned all along. You fed those kids so much sugar they crashed. You just want Carol and Daryl to get together tonight and you wanted the kids out of the way."

"Andrew Richard Morgan, don't say things like that about your wife. Especially if it's true." She laughed. Ok. No phone call. That can incite some arguments. I have an idea. She took out her cell phone and walked up to the sleeping girls.

Carol's phone chimed. "Shit. It's mom. Hope the girls are ok." She opened the text message her mom had sent and immediately started laughing.

"What's up, is it Ella?"

"Just look" she laughed handing the phone to Daryl.

The message was a picture message accompanied by text. The picture was a close up of the girls sleeping. Sophia's mouth was wide open drooling, and Ella was holding Sophia's hand in her sleep. The message said "I think we broke the girls. They are out of order for the evening and cannot be disturbed. You may pick them up for their recommended breakfast maintenance. We will meet you at the buffet at 8:00. Have fun! Mom & Dad."

Daryl started laughing too."Guess we've got the whole night Carol. How 'bout that dance now?"


	7. Chapter 7 - Caught

Carol was lost. She felt the gentle sway of movement drifting along with the music. She knew her body was moving, and she knew without thinking about it that the movements were correct. She was lost because for all her effort, she could not focus on how she got here. Daryl's arms were around her, moving slightly along with the music. She could feel his body warmth close to her. Dancing had never been so effortless.

Carol loved to dance. She always got lost in the music and let it lead her. Not this time. The music was an afterthought to the movements that Daryl brought out of her. Just a look from his piercing eyes and a gently nudge of his hands guided her feet and body in tandem with him. Dancing was a passion of hers. Dancing with Daryl was effortless. Put the two together, and she had in her arms her first source of effortless passion in her life save Sophia.

She was aware of his hands at her waist, running up her arm, grazing her hip. It was all natural and she eased into it further, placing her head against Daryl's chest.

Daryl's eyes tracked her movements – all the way until she put her head on his chest. Then he was lost in her. He didn't claim to be a good dancer. Honestly, he didn't know what the fuck he was doing. The only dancing he had ever done was with Ella when she wanted to mimic what Belle and Beast were doing onscreen on her cartoon movie. Ella's feet always ended up on his then. But Carol's? Her feet were effortless. He knew he was guiding her, but it was only her that could guide him. Nobody else had ever done that. He smelled her all around him. Felt her all around him. God, he needed to be closer to her. He wanted to taste her lips again.

He lifted their joined hands up to her chin, tilting it up enough where he could capture her lips in a sweet kiss that immediately both sated him and had him craving more. He swiped his tongue gently across her bottom lip, and she immediately granted him access. He felt like he had the key to the kingdom of emperor Oz himself with that kiss. He deepened it, and craved more. She leaned more into him and it felt like they were both trying to get closer.

Carol couldn't breathe for a moment. All her thoughts stopped, and all her feelings came to the surface when Daryl kissed her like that. She couldn't help it. She wanted him to kiss the hell out of her. She gave him everything with that kiss, and they didn't stop when the music stopped. It took a few seconds before they reluctantly pulled apart. She was suddenly self conscious, wondering if people were staring at them. Then she realized that Daryl was still staring at her. She tenderly put her hand on his cheek while the other hand grasped his fingers. With a wordless gesture, she nodded towards their table and he led her there, holding her hand the entire way.

She sat on her chair and waited for Daryl to take his. She couldn't look away from him, and he was too far away for her liking. As if he sensed her thoughts, he moved his chair so instead of being beside her, he was closer to her side now. His hand found hers again and stoked it lightly above the surface of the table.

Daryl didn't know what to say now. He had never been so forward with a woman. He had never been as caught up in the moment as he was. But then he realized that the moment was dragging on, and he was still just as caught. Then he thought it wasn't the moment that had caught him. It was her. It was only her. And for the first time in his life, he was not looking to run.


	8. Chapter 8 - Romance

Daryl and Carol get a little more help in the romance department.

"Wait Daryl . . . . . I don't think we should do this here . . . . oh yeah . . . . right there. . . . "

Daryl had her cornered in a little nook where the ice machine was hidden in the hallway on the way to her room. He hadn't intended to get her pressed up against the wall, his lips dancing over her neck to that sweet spot he had found by her ear. He had tugged her there a moment ago after her hand had grabbed his and she had planted a long very non-chaste kiss on his lips. As soon as her tongue delved into his mouth, he had them crammed into the nook and their hands were everywhere. He realized that he had to marshal himself before he screwed this up.

"Sorry. Not doing very good for my new image as a gentleman am I?"

She lightly chuckled and shook her head. "Never apologize for a kiss like that Daryl. Just maybe we should wait until we are in my . . . . "

"Dixon!" The deep voice came from nearby to the right of them in the hallway. They both looked up red faced.

"T? What the hell?"

"Oh shit. Sorry man, I just saw you from the back. Didn't realize you were occupied" the man said laughing.

Daryl turned a touch redder, then grabbed Carol's hand and pulled her gently away from the wall. She didn't seem embarrassed to be caught groping and grabbing, and he took that as a positive sign.

"Hey man. Didn't think I would see your ass again this trip. Thought you would be too hung over from Merle and Andrea's reception to show your face today."

"Naw. I'm fine. It's Glenn ya gotta worry about. That little shit can't hold his liquor worth a damn. Jacqui forced some kinda home brew down me as soon as we got home from the party. I don't know what's in it, but it kept me from hugging the toilet all night."

Daryl turned to Carol and smiled, then turned back.

"Carol, this is T-Dog. Theodore Douglas to those who don't know him. He and Merle run security here. He's a good friend. T? This is Carol."

"Nice to meet you Carol" T-Dog said smiling. "What is your lovely face doing with his ugly mug anyways?'

Carol grinned as Daryl just raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head.

"Listen Dog, we were on our way down the hall and just . . . "

"Got distracted?" T offered.

"Uh yeah . . . distracted about covers it" smirked Carol.

"No worries guys. Just glad I got to see your man here before he left. Don't see enough of him lately."

"Hold up a second T . . . . Carol. I gotta talk to T-Dog for a minute. Can you just give me a sec?"

She nodded and smiled at him, and Daryl took T down the hall a bit and turned and spoke quietly with the man. She saw T grin and nod his head at Daryl, but couldn't hear what they were saying. They broke apart and T-Dog went back the way he came. He hollered over his shoulder "give me five minutes Dixon. I'll get you hooked up."

Carol looked at Daryl questioningly. He just grinned and said "It's a surprise. Now I believe we had a destination in mind. T will be back shortly. Let's get us there."

Carol belt herself blush at the thought of there destination. She had mentioned to Daryl earlier that it was a shame that the pool area was closed, because it might be fun to sit in a hot tub after their night out. After gauging his reaction as positive, she had whispered that she had a Jacuzzi in her suite. They had stopped by his room and he had grabbed a few things. She had smirked when he grabbed his swim trunks, but had not said anything. They had been on the way to her suite when they found themselves waylaid.

Daryl took her hand back and slowly started walking them back towards her room. As soon as the door was shut, they were pressed against it, replaying their earlier groping session. Things were getting pretty hot and heavy, and Carol was ready to move beyond the over the clothes action they had going on when she heard a knock behind her on the door. She groaned.

"That would be T-Dog" said Daryl.

She moved aside, straightened her clothes and motioned him to go ahead and answer the door. T came in with one of those rolling carts that room service used in hotels with the domed silver covers hiding what was there. She watched as Daryl clasped T-Dog on the back and thanked him. Then they were alone again.

"Daryl, what's going on?"

"A little perk to knowing everybody who works here. I know what they will do for their best guests, and I called in a favor." He then revealed what had been hidden on the cart. Scented oils, bubble bath, massage oil and champagne.

She grinned. "For a gentleman, you certainly have expectations, don't you" she said teasingly."

"Naw, I just know how you deserve to be treated. Tonight is about you. We can relax, enjoy the Jacuzzi No expectations Carol, I swear."

"What if I have expectations myself?" she smirked.

"Your wish is my command." he said honestly, but his ears were reddening.

"Fine. My first wish is to get you in that Jacuzzi with some bubbles and oils."

"Consider it done."

"And Daryl?'

"Yeah."

"Don't even think about wearing a swimsuit."


	9. Chapter 9

Carol emerged from the bathroom with a large bath-sheet wrapped around her tightly. Daryl was down go his boxer shorts while putting in the bubbles and lavender oils. He hadn't turned on the jets yet, and Carol could not help but smile in anticipation of the bubbly water that they would soon be snuggled up together in. Snuggled up together naked in. She knew she should be embarrassed, but honestly, she wasn't. She was more concerned about what Daryl expected to happen in that Jacuzzi

"Almost ready for you sweetheart. The water feels fabulous, and I think there are enough bubbles in here already to allow you to hide behind if you so chose."

I'm nervous Daryl, I won't lie. But I don't think I will be doing much hiding. I trust you. I know you will stop if I want to stop. So, as far as I can see I have no worries. Do you?

Nothing major, but if things go well tonight, we may feel inclined to do some things that I have not done in a long time. I purposefully stopped having relationships since Marie. Didn't figure it was fair to have a woman that may or may not stick around when I am raising Ella on my own. So. Ground rules for me. If I do something that you want no part of, let me know immediately. I would never want to hurt you in any way. I need you to promise me this no matter what Carol. Please?

Daryl, I trust you. But I promise. Same goes for you though, ok?

"Deal"

"Daryl, I want to do this with as little embarrassment as possible. Now that I am out here wrapped in a towel, can you go into the bathroom and get undressed? Come out wrapped in a towel as well. Is that ok?"

"No problem, as long as ya ain't gonna go bolting for the door or something like that."

"Promise."

So while Daryl changed clothes and grabbed a towel, she turned on the jets and sat in the Jacuzzi. By the time he re-emerged from the bathroom wrapped in his bath sheet, her body was completely hidden by bubbles.

Daryl?

Yeah?

"I am waiting for you. I am going to close my eyes and give you a chance to get settled. Then we can open our eyes and begin to enjoy all this Jacuzzi has to offer. Closing my eyes now. Daryl."

Daryl got settled comfortably, and told Carol that it was ok to open her eyes. As soon as that happened, their eyes locked. They both felt they were looking into windows to the others' soul.

"Ya know what the great things about Jacuzzi's are, don't ya Carol?"

"I think ya better enlighten me Dixon." She said smiling.

"Well, these jets themselves are powerful enough to give you an orgasm without me touching ya. So, after we kiss and make out awhile, I want to show you how that works."

"Sounds wonderful, as long as you promise to still touch me."

"C'mere woman he said." He lightly clasped his finders through hers, and led her over to where he was sitting. "Sit right in front of me Carol, with your back to my chest." She did as he asked.

He started lightly massaging her shoulders while he reached his head down to capture her right ear. He kissed it, licked it, sucked on it, and stuffed his tongue in it. Carol must like that because all of a sudden she was making noises similar to "mmmmmm" and "aaaaaaaahhhhh" along with occasional hitches in her breath. Her face was warm, and her color was bordering on dark pink. He kept up his ministrations lovingly and gently. He wanted to give her pleasure without pain. She had pain for far too long with Ed. Luckily, he had a plan.

"Sit on my lap sweetheart. I want to show you something that I think you will thoroughly enjoy." He made sure that he had chosen the jet that had the most pressure. He scooched them over and placed her in his lap again.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course"

"Then close your eyes and hang on for to one of the best rides of your life besides me." He chuckled a bit at that, but knew it was the truth. They sat on the bench beside the jet in question. He set Carol in the seat directly in front of the jet. He then knelt behind her and held her steady.

"Ok Carol" he said. "I want you to try to lean back against me as much as you can. Keep your legs as wide open as you can too." It was then that Daryl pushed the button for the Jacuzzi jets to start up again. Their pressure against her core immediately put any vibrator to shame. She was being pummeled over her lips and clitoris. She found that the slightest bend or lean of her frame would cause an entire new set of sensations. She grabbed both of Daryl's hands tightly in hers. She twinned their fingers together and she held on tight. Daryl took that as a cue to help her out with angles and timing. He gently rocked and manipulated her into the pressure of the jets. He used her verbal and body cues to tell him where to guide her for her greatest pleasure.

Carol felt amazing. Here she was all wrapped up in Daryl, and he was giving her pleasure without even touching her there. She allowed herself to fall heavily into him, trusting him with her vulnerability during this act. She felt the heat that had nothing to do with the hot water building in her body. Suddenly Daryl went rigid behind her in an effort to bring her closer to the source of the high water pressure. Within a few seconds, Carol was tipping, falling, stumbling down that precipice that was lined and padded with pleasure. No matter how hard she fell, she would land in even more pleasure. She rode it out while grinding her ass against Daryl. She could feel how hard he was now, and she couldn't wait to get her hands on him.

As she came down from her high, Carol turned and leaned her head into Daryl's chest. He immediately enveloped her in his big arms and his head fell down to rest on hers. He was lightly rubbing her back, waiting for her to come down to earth. God, she felt so good just like that. He hadn't touched her yet, but had helped give her the feelings that she was now enjoying. He couldn't wait until he could make her feel like that again. With his hands, his tongue, and his now aching dick. He would wait though until she was ready. Until she asked. He was going to be a gentleman in every regard with her even if it outright killed him. She was too special to rush.

Carol waited while her heart's pounding slowed down a bit more. She was not sure where to take this next. She wanted to grab him between her hands and show him as much pleasure as she had just experienced. She wanted to take him in her mouth and make him groan with pleasure. She had to stop herself though as she let a little niggle crawl into her mind. What would Daryl want?

"What do you want Daryl" she found herself asking before she even knew she was going to ask.

He looked right at her, focus never breaking from her eyes. She saw something soft in them. "Just you sweetheart." he whispered.

To be continued . . . . .


	10. Chapter 10 - Just You

Daryl was lost again. How the hell had this little woman turned him from a man who always knew where he was in any given situation to somebody who would need a gps to find his breath?

After Carol had come down from her Jacuzzi high, she had been wrapped in his arms when he told her that he wanted her. He meant her heart, he soul, her friendship, and yes her body. Her love. Carol had taken those words as an invitation to explore all Daryl had to offer.

So here he was, ass grinding into the seat of the Jacuzzi, arms gripping the sides so as not to crush her as she went to work on him. He didn't know how the hell her tiny hands could cover every part of him but they did so in a way that would not leave him wanting for more of her touch. His eyes were rolled back and finally closed against all the pleasure she was bringing him. Suddenly she stopped. His eyes flew open and looked at her, worried she was wanting to stop. Instead, she stood up and pulled on his hands until he stood up too. Then, just as quickly she was pushing him down on his ass on the edge of the tub.

She knelt in front of him and her eyes were hooded with passion when she looked up at him. When her intentions became clear he put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"You ain't gotta do that Carol."

"I know. I figure I am done doing things in life I don't wanna do. Right now Daryl, and you are going to have to trust me on this one . . . . all I want to do is feel you in my mouth. All of you. I want to taste you. And I don't want to stop until you cum."

"Holy shit Carol" he managed before his words died in his throat at she took him in without further warning, hesitation, or stealth. All of a sudden every inch of him was in her mouth, hitting the back of her throat as she hummed deep in appreciation. He just about lost it right there. He forced himself to watch her and keep himself in check. He didn't know how he was able to hold himself back. Fuck knows he hadn't had this in years, and it was never this good.

This weren't how this was supposed to go. He was supposed to be the gentleman tonight and make this all about her. But damn, he couldn't stop her now if he wanted to. He was close. He grunted out a warning to Carol. She looked up at him and he swore he saw the devil dancing in her eyes. Then she paused in her ministrations and smiled. Then she took him again in deep again. With her other hand she cupped his balls, fondling them as she sucked deeply. He groaned deeply, so ready to cum but wanting to wait as long as he could. She put an end to any willpower he had when that hand that was cupping him gently all of a sudden gave his balls a little tug. He was gone. He emptied himself down her throat as she struggled to keep up with him. When he was done she hummed more in appreciation and proceeded to lick every inch of him clean.

When she was done, she sat back down in the water with her back to him, tugging his hand down so he was sitting behind her again in the water. He didn't know what to say. Didn't know what he COULD say. His body wasn't really functioning on the same level of his brain quite yet. She didn't seem to mind though. Just stroked his arm softly as he came down from his high.

Finally, he had to say something.

"Carol . . . ." he managed, but speech ended there.

She turned around and looked at him and he saw a flicker of something in her eye that he couldn't quite identify. She then turned back without a word.

"Carol?" He managed again.

She turned back around and he saw it then. Doubt in her eyes. He couldn't believe that the woman who had been so wonderfully brazen with him a moment ago had doubt in her eyes. "What's wrong Carol?"

She paused for a second before her mouth quirked up at the side. "Was that ok?"

He stared at her incredulously for a second before scooping her up and placing her in his lap. "That was honestly the best thing I have felt in my life . . . . so far." He smiled at her to show her he was honest with her. That doubt dimmed, but didn't extinguish completely. "Talk to me sweetheart. Why would you think you would have to ask me that?"

"I've . . . . I haven't . . . . I've never been good at that."

"Whoever told you that lied darlin'" he chuckled softly. He kissed her fully and looked back in her eyes. That doubt was still there.

"What's going' through your mind Carol?"

"I've just never done that before . . . . voluntarily" she whispered. "Never wanted to." She looked up at him and saw his eyes start to panic. "You, Daryl. You are the only person I have ever wanted to do that with. I wanted to do it so badly. I've been craving it since we got in here. God, I sound stupid now."

"No ya don't." Daryl managed. "I would never want you to do anything you ain't wantin' to do. I ain't gonna lie and say I weren't worried when you said you never . . . But if you really and truly wanted to do that with me Carol? Damn, I ain't got 'nuff words to explain how that makes me feel. Honored sounds stupid. Lucky? Hell yeah."

She smiled at him shyly.

"You know how you said you wanted 'just me' earlier? Has that changed now that we've . . . . "

"Course not" he huffed.

Before he could say more, she said softly "good, because all I want is you Daryl."


	11. Chapter 11 - Figuring it out together

Carol woke up feeling extremely warm. She went to push the covers off her, but was all her hand found was Daryl's head. He had fallen asleep on her chest. She couldn't help the smile that formed at that realization. She then glanced over at the clock. 7:26. Shit!

"Daryl . . . . Daryl . . . " She lightly shook at his head and shoulders. He groaned and then looked up at her.

"We overslept Daryl. We gotta meet my parents and the kids in half an hour."

"Shit." He jumped up as if ready to swing into action, but found he was still slightly asleep. He ended up sitting down on the side of the bed instead. He turned to her and smiled somewhat shyly. "Good morning sweetheart." He kissed her then, and grabbed her arms to help pull her up with him.

"Sophia, Ella, Mom and Dad will be waiting Daryl, we gotta get this room to rights, get showered, and get downstairs before they decide to appear at the door."

"Right." He grabbed his bag of stuff and went towards the bathroom.

Carol jumped up and wrapped a robe around herself. She pushed the cart out into the hall, but grabbed the care pack from T-Dog off it first. That and the condoms made their way into her bag. She laid out clothes for herself and then knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"That better not be maid service out there" Daryl called teasingly.

"Mind if I join you Dixon?"

"Hell no. Just keep your hands to yourself woman. Your hands are dangerous after all." he smirked.

"Yeah, about that . . . . . "

"Nope. No regrets Carol. Last night was the best night of my life. Hope you aren't regretting it though."

"Not at all. I was just going to say that I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to use the condoms. We both kind of conked out after the massages."

"Well, orgasms that good plus full body massages will do that to a person. Plus, I ain't letting you get away now. I told you before that I want you. That means more than just one night Carol."

"I packed the condoms to use later Dixon. You aren't getting away from me now."

Hands started to wander and explore and they both had to keep themselves in check knowing they would be under watchful eyes in less than 20 minutes.

…...

"I want to have one of those huge cinnamon rolls again" Ella said.

"I want to have strawberry pancakes" answered Sophia.

"Girls, you can both eat what you want, but we have to wait for your parents to get here first" Andrew said smiling.

"Grampy, you said they went on a date, right?" asked Sophia.

"Soph, what I said is that they went to dinner and dancing. They were enjoying a night when you girls were with us."

"Sounds like a date to me" said Sophia rolling her eyes.

"Me too" said Ella. "But daddy don't go on dates. So maybe it's not."

"It was a date, trust me" replies Sophia.

"How do you know that for sure" asked Andrew?

"Cuz here they come, and they are . . . . holding hands!" said Dixie.

…...

Daryl and Carol had decided not to hide their affection for each other. They would allow their family to see them holding hands, but would draw the line at that. So when they nervously approached the gathered children and parents, they were happy to see them all smiling. They broke apart to give hugs and so Daryl could shake Andrew's hand. Then, as if nothing had happened, they all filed into the buffet to get breakfast.

Over breakfast, Carol couldn't help but notice her mom shooting her side eyed glances. Finally Carol put down her fork, leaned over the table and said "what's the problem mom?"

"Absolutely no problem dear. I was just thinking that I haven't seen you this happy in so long. I gather by the look on Daryl's face that he is just as happy with you?"

Carol looked at Daryl who was helping the girls with cutting their breakfast meats. "Yeah. He's happy mom." She smiled then, not sure where else to take the conversation.

After breakfast, Andrew and Dixie announced that for their last day at the hotel, they were going to indulge once again in the spa. Carol and Daryl looked at one another and nodded. They had decided last night to treat their last day here as a "family day". Just the two of them with their children. Carol was looking forward to a day at the pool with everybody, and Daryl was looking forward to treating the day as a "family test run" although he hadn't voiced that out loud to Carol.

So after breakfast, they split off to their respective rooms to get ready for a day at the pool.

Upon gathering again at the pool, the girls went about their way swimming and Carol and Daryl spent some time together in the deck chairs.

Carol was the first to bring up the elephant in the room.

"Ok Daryl. What did Ellie have to say when you two were alone? Sophia had some thoughts on things, so I am assuming she did too?"

"Oh yeah, she had thoughts. And questions. Lots of questions. She asked about last night – if it was a date because apparently she has noticed that I haven't dated before. When I told her that it was, she had even more questions. What we did, what we talked about, if we danced like Belle and Beast, if I gave you flowers. God, that kid has seen too many cartoons. But made me realize that I should have gotten you flowers."

Carol laughed. "Sophia's questions were a little more to the point. She asked if we were going to get married, if we were in love, if we were doing "you know what". She laughed again.

"And what did you tell her sweetheart?" Daryl's heart was thudding. He was genuinely curious about what Carol thought would happen between them now and Sophia's questions seemed like the perfect opening.

"I told her that we had not eloped, that we are figuring out what the love thing even means together, and then said I didn't know what she was talking about when she asked about "you know what". He face reddened then. Yeah, I know. I caved. I couldn't think of what to say.

He laughed. Thank God Ella didn't know to ask about that. Sounds like I got the easy conversation of this morning. "Let's go play with our kids."


	12. Chapter12 Family definitions & possibili

The four spend quality time together. Daryl and Carol face unexpected arguments from their children.

Carol and Sophia were sitting on the edge of the pool cheering on Ella and Daryl. Daryl was picking Ella up and throwing her across the pool to her laughing delight. Ella was a good swimmer and Daryl had prided himself in the fact that his little girl wasn't afraid of the water like he had been when he was little. Ella was determined to go as far away in the throw as she could, pushing Daryl to throw her further each time.

Carol glanced over at Sophia who all of a sudden had stopped cheering. She noticed Sophia's face had clouded over just a smidge. "What's up munchkin?" Carol asked.

"I keep thinking Ella is gonna get hurt mom. Daryl is so strong and she is so little."

Carol laughed understandingly. "Yeah, he is big, and she is little, but he would never do anything to hurt his little girl. It sounds like you are kind of worried though. Maybe you can go over and try a couple tosses yourself? That way you know what it's like for Ella and maybe have some fun too."

"I'm scared mama. Ella is younger than me and she ain't scared. Why am I so scared to do the same thing she is?"

"Well, why do YOU think you are scared Soph?"

Sophia thought about it for a second. "I guess I keep thinking that Ella is being tossed around by her daddy; and I wonder why my daddy didn't do that. Even if he did, I don't think it would have been fun mommy."

"Well, I can understand that sweetie. You can talk about your dad to me any time you want. Do you miss him?"

"No way!" She said. "He never did anything nice for you or for me. He hurt you so much mama. If he would have thrown me around before, it would have only been to hurt me. Guess I am just a little curious about seeing the daddy thing in action. Rick is nice to Carl, but he's a boy so it's different I think. Ella's a girl and Daryl is nice to her. Why wasn't daddy nice to me?"

Carol thought a moment. Her urge to be brutally honest with her daughter about how bad her dad was left her as she saw the sad look in her daughter's eyes. "Well, I think this world has a lot of kinds of dads in them kiddo. I have a good dad. You didn't, and I am so sorry for that. Daryl is a good dad, but his dad was bad too . . . . the way your dad was bad. I think we just have to learn that since we are away from Ed, that we can accept that there are still good men, good dads out there. It sure seems like Ella adores Daryl."

"Yeah, she's lucky" said Sophia smiling.

"Yes, she certainly is. Now, lets go over and join in the fun."

Carol and Sophia hopped down into the pool and made their way to Ella and Daryl who stopped the throwing game upon their approach. Carol laughed when she caught a closer look at Daryl's face. He looked absolutely winded. "That little girl is putting you through quite the work out there Dixon" she laughed.

"Always" he agreed.

Ella started telling Sophia how much fun it was to fly through the air when Daryl tossed her. Carol took that time to quietly talk to Daryl.

"Sophia is kinda out of sorts Daryl. She sees you with Ella and is confused. She has only known a bad example of a dad. One that would hurt her. She is a little intimidated by the fact that Ella so easily is cared for by you when you rough house. I don't know if she is up for it, but maybe we can switch off and see if she loosens up a bit enough to try a toss?"

"Sure thing. How bout we make a team sport of it. You got Ella, and I got Sophia?"

She nodded smiling.

Carol and Daryl called the girls over and asked if they wanted to have a bit of a competition for distance tossing. Sophia was nervous but wanted to do it at the same time. She was surprised however when it was Daryl she was teamed up with rather than her mom. She walked up to him nervously.

He looked over at her and flashed an understanding smile.

"You ever jump on a trampoline or one of those bounce house things?" he asked smiling.

"Sure. My school has a trampoline, and Carl had a bounce house at his last birthday. It was so much fun."

"OK. Well, I don't want you to be scared ok? I would never hurt you or make you play a game you don't want to do. I am going to cup my hands together like this, see? I am only going to hold still here. Everything you do will be up to you. I won't be throwing you but it will look like I am. All you have to do is put your foot in my hand. Then you push off of me like you would do a hard jump on a trampoline or in the bounce house. Your body does all the rest. You have all the control in how far you go. Sound ok?

She nodded slowly and did as he asked. When she jumped off of his grasp, she felt amazing. She was suspended in the air so briefly, but it was amazing. When she came up from the water she was laughing. "That was amazing Daryl! Can we do it again?"

After about half an hour of Carol launching Ella and Daryl launching Sophia, both girls were getting tired of the water, to say nothing of their exhausted parents. They decided to go up to Carol's room and watch a movie together. Daryl and Ella stopped at their room to change, and then all four of them walked together to Carol's room.

"See Ella? We have a special room where we have a Jacuzzi and separate bedrooms! Maybe we can hang out there later, but lets pick a movie. Which one do you want?"

The adults left the girls to watch their movie, and sat down on the couch opposite the TV and just talked. Later when it was dinner time, they went down to the buffet and it was just the four of them sitting down to dinner like any other family on vacation.

After dinner, they took their girls to the arcade and spent obscene amounts of money just so the girls could get enough tickets for a decent prize. Later, back in the room, the girls laid down on the floor to watch another movie, and Carol and Daryl talked about what would come next for them.

"So, we are leaving tomorrow. What happens now Daryl? I know I want to keep seeing you, but I guess I am worried that if we move as fast as both of us seem to want to, that it will upset the girls."

"Yeah. I thought of that. I am calling your apartment complex in the morning, and seeing about getting an apartment there. I told you that the first day we met. Whatever happens for us, however fast it happens, it's gonna be good. I know it. Why don't we see what the girls think about being neighbors, and start with that?"

Carol nodded. She got the girls' attention and paused the movie. Daryl called them over to join them on the couch. Sophia sat between them and Ella climbed up to her dad's lap. They snuggled in close to the parents and finally Sophia said "what's up?"

"Well . . ." started Carol.

"Um girls . . ." started Daryl.

Finally Carol mustered up the words. "Girls, we all know how much fun you guys have had this vacation. You seem to get along pretty well. Daryl and Ella are looking for a new apartment, and if it all works out well, we all may be neighbors in our building. You guys would be spending a lot of time together. What do you all think of that?"

"Is this because you and my mom are dating now?" Sophia's little voice popped up.

"Yes and no" said Daryl. "We need a new apartment, and when we all first met, we talked about me looking to find an apartment there for us because it would be close to your school. But girls, I need to know what you really think of this, because Carol and I . . . . we want to be together now. We aren't sure how everything will work out yet, but we care about each other and want to spend a lot of time with the four of us together."

"So Sophia and I can play together a lot more now?" Ella asked.

"That's right Ella" said Carol. "What do you think of that?"

"Does that mean that you and daddy are getting married?" the little girl squeaked excitedly.

Carol and Daryl both blushed.

"Um Ella, not everything has to move so fast bug. We just want to try to be together – all of us."

"Seems stupid to me" said Sophia suddenly.

"Sophia!?" chirped Carol "what just came out of your mouth?"

"Sorry mama. But it does. Grammy and Grampy said you are dating. You say you are dating. You and Daryl look at each other all goofy all the time. You and daddy never did that but we lived with him. Now you say you want us to spend time together all of us. Sounds like a family. But then you want us to be neighbors. Sounds stupid. Since when do people who spend time together like a family have different houses?"

Carol and Daryl looked at each other stupidly.

Ella all of a sudden popped up with "if we are a family does that mean that Sophia and I are sisters?"

Carol and Daryl looked down at their daughters with that same stupid shocked looks on their faces. Like they had just been told the world had gone to hell with zombies or something.

"Seriously mama. If you two are together and want us to be a family, then just do it already. Good grief. Don't be chicken."

Daryl started laughing hysterically. Carol started hyperventilating.

To be continued . . . . . .


	13. Chapter 13 - Instant Family?

"Carol honey, breathe."

"If we are a family then Ella and I can share my room." quipped Sophia.

"If we are a family then we should get a dog. Families have dogs." added Ella.

"Carol, are ya with me? Girls, you need to back up and give Carol some air here." Daryl was focused on Carol but hearing every word that the girls had said. Given Carol's reaction he had to wonder how much she hated hearing what they were saying.

"Carol, sweetheart?"

"See, he called her sweetheart. He loves her!" chirped Ella.

"Yeah, I told grammy that she loved him already" said Sophia.

"Girls!" demanded Daryl.

"Carol?"

Carol looked up and took a deep breath. She looked up into Daryl's worried eyes and then to Sophia's hopeful ones and Ella's dancing ones. She took another deep breath. "Move in? Is that what you want?" she asked weekly.

"Yes" said Sophia and Ella together.

Daryl looked at her closely then Carol smiled. She looked closer at him while she said slowly "what is that saying about truth coming from the mouths of babes?"

Daryl smiled. "Its up to you sweetheart. Not gonna lie. Wasn't thinkin' of movin' too fast for ya, but they do have a point . . . . and it's what I would want to happen eventually."

Gulping, but knowing her heart Carol nodded. "That they do. And I would have wanted it to happen eventually to."

Daryl swooped down and kissed her deeply but with a mind of keeping it clean in front of the girls. "I can be a pain in the ass sometimes Carol, but I don't wanna be anywhere that you ain't."

"I can be neurotic and too hung up on the little things sometimes, but I want you by my side. Ella too."

"So what do we do first woman?"

"You gotta be shittin' be me little brother. I go away for my honeymoon and you call to tell me you got a family? She pregnant or something?"

"No you ass." Just met the right girl is all. Her name is Carol. She's got a little girl named Sophia, and Ella and Soph get along like sisters already."

"Well, I'm happy for ya brother. I have to admit, when T texted me that you were getting busy in the hallway, I thought he was full of shit."

"Are you serious Carol?" Andrew said.

"Of course she's serious dear" said Dixie.

"Yes dad, I am very serious. Daryl and I and the girls want to be a family. It's not something we want to wait for."

"See Andrew! I knew they loved each other. I could tell when we first met Daryl. They belong together."

"So let me get this straight. You just got away from Ed. You go on vacation and now you are moving two people into your two bedroom that you just moved in to, and want to be put on the list for a three bedroom?" Tara her landlord and long time friend asked into the phone.

"Yes."

"Carol, please tell me the two people who are moving in aren't Ed and his whore."

"Jeezus Tara. Can we do it or not?"

"Sure, no problem, in fact we have a three bedroom coming up in two months time as soon as that weirdo in 204 moves out."

"Great! I can't wait for you to meet Daryl and Ella."

"I have questions. Lots of questions."

"I will answer them too. We will be home tomorrow."

"What are you saying son?"

"Dale, I said I met the woman who you always said I would. Ella and I are movin' in with her and her daughter Soph."

"Don't you think it's a little fast Daryl? What does Ella say about this?"

"It was mostly her idea" he said laughing.

"Well, what do you want to happen with all of this. You know I have to ask" pressured Dale.

"We are gonna be a family Dale. You are part of that too. We will be back tomorrow, then I will call you so we can get together with you, Merle and Andrea for dinner. I think Carol wants to ask some people too. Consider it our first extended family dinner."

That night as the girls fell asleep in the hotel bedroom that had been Sophia's, Daryl walked up to Carol and put his arms around her.

"Scared?" he asked.

"Nervous" she corrected.

"Me too" he said. But I know this is right.

"It's right." she agreed.


	14. Chapter 14 - The first night

Carol looked around the hotel room one more time making sure nothing had been left behind. Sophia had already packed up her stuff and had joined Ella down in Daryl's room to make ure they had everything they needed for the trip home.

It felt odd leaving the place where her and Daryl had discovered each other and where they had decided to join their families together in their growing love. Now they were going out into the real world again, and she could only pray that what they felt for each other as a family would continue to hold them together on the outside.

She closed the door behind her and started her way down the hall to meet up with Daryl and the girls. On the way she ran into T-Dog and could not help but smile at the man who was grinning at her. She stopped to talk to him and was surprised to hear that he was coming down to visit with all of the rest of Daryl's friends based here as soon as Daryl gave the all clear on when they were going to have their first family party. She was excited in this knowledge and the knowledge gained from T-Dog that the other were beyond excited about coming down a well. He stopped smiling for a moment. She looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"Just debating whether to say something right now. Guess now is as good as a time as any. I am sure Daryl told you about Marie – Ella's mom?"

"Yeah, of course he did."

"Well, I think it's safe to say that the group of us here were worried about Daryl for a long time. He wasn't putting himself out there. He wasn't open to dating. Love? Hell! Don't think that feeling was ever able to push through his walls. Seeing you two together? That's as in love as I have seen ANYBODY. And the bonus that it's Dixon feeling it is just too much for me to not want to give you a great big bear hug right now."

"Ah, T, I would love a hug. But just know that I love him just as much. It's super fast. We both know that. But we aren't about to allow it to fall by the wayside especially when our daughters came up with the idea of family first."

T laughed, and then tackled her into the biggest bear hug she had ever heard of.

"I know I will meet Merle and Andrea sooner than later, and I only hope they are as happy for us as you seem to be."

"I ain't got no worries bout that. I been texting them off and off. They are so happy for Daryl and you all. You won't have any problems from them."

Carol was just saying goodbye to T-Dog when the door down the hall opened and Sophia came out laughing and ran and jumped into her arms. "What's got you jumping around like a kangaroo girl?" T-Dog asked.

Carol introduced them, then Sophia said in an uncharacteristic bold voice "I am just so excited mama and Daryl are together. We can forget the bad stuff like Ed ever existed and we can just have a family – the four of us , and I'm just so happy!"

"I am too" squeaked Ella making her presence known in the now semi-crowded hallway. "Daddy and I are going to be part of Ms. Carol's family, T-Dog. Isn't that cool?"

"Sure is baby girl T answered."

Daryl finally wended his way down the hall to the crowd standing there. "What's happenin' Dog?

"Just hearing about how lucky you all are gonna be as a family. Can't wait to see ya'll soon at the first family party."

"It's gonna be great Dog he promised. He kissed Carol softly, then grabbed the hands of both girls. He was already starting to think of them as being both HIS girls. He knew that would be the topic he brought up at their first family dinner alone. He was happy.

The trip home took several hours between potty stops and snack attacks with Carol and Sophia following Daryl and Ella in their truck. When they got to Daryl's house, Carol didn't have to wait long until he re-emerged from the home. He had grabbed just enough stuff for both of them to get them through the next two days of move ins. They were not spending one more night apart. They were all going to Carol's tonight.

By the time they got to Carol's, it was almost time for dinner. Throwing together some lasagna and garlic bread, they all sat together for dinner alone in their new shared apartment. They sat and talked about how much fun the weekend had been, and how much fun they were going to have tomorrow painting Sophia's room and adding bunk beds.

After dinner with movie, popcorn, and hot chocolate, Daryl all of a sudden paused the movie. Three sets of eyes looked at him in confusion. Ella's actually held a touch of consternation.

"Why did you do that dad? Sven was just about to talk to the rock people."

Daryl sighed, now slightly doubting what he had to say because he had not even run it by Carol. "OK girls – all three of you. Family meeting on the couch.".

They female members of the family just looked at each other before curling up next to Daryl wondering what he was going to say that was so important.

Here's the thing girls. I haven't even talked to Carol about this because this issue is all about me.

They all looked worried for a bit until he laughed and assured them it was not bad news.

"They think is, that when Ella and I went to the hotel, it was just us. Fast or not, when we walked out of the hotel, it was the four of us as a family. I was realizing when we were walking out the hall together that I don't want this family to even begin things as Yours and Mine. I don't want Ella to just be mine, and I don't want Sophia to just be Carol's. Sophia, when you and Ella were holding my hands when we were walking, I all of a sudden felt like you were just as much my daughter as Ella. I hope that doesn't scare you, but I promised myself I would be honest with all of you. So, what do you think of that?"

Carol smiled and teared up, but remained quiet. She wanted to hear what the girls had to say first.

Sophia started out slowly speaking, wanting to make sure things came out right. "The think is Daryl, Ed has held my hand before, but he was never really a dad to me. Not really. So, when you held my hand it felt weird. If felt weird in a good way though. I think that was how it was supposed to feel when Ed held my hand. I might just be a dumb kid, but I know what I feel, cuz I felt it too. I felt like I was walking down the hall with my daddy and sister to meet my mama."

Ella then burst into tears.

Carol knelt down to her before Daryl got to her. "What's wrong sweetie, does it make you sad that daddy and Sophia feel that way? 

"N-n-n-oo" Ella trembled out. "I like that a lot. It's just that Sophia is getting a daddy and that's great. But my mommy's gone. I want you to be my mommy, but I haven't held hands with you yet."

"Oh sweetie, I want to be your mommy too. I can do better than just a hand hold. Let's hold hands, and you can sit on my lap and snuggle with me while we watch the rest of the movie. How's that?"

Her eyes lit up at that. "But I want daddy to snuggle with me too. How bout Sophia snuggle on his lap, and I snuggle on your lap, and we can all snuggle together?"

Daryl looked on the verge of tears. "Sounds like fun to me Ella. How bout you go get your bunny, and we well all snuggle together."

"Sophia, grab your doll too" Carol said.

Both girls ran into their shared rooms. While they were gone, Daryl grabbed Carol and pulled her into a fierce hug. "Fuck too fast. This is gonna be great."


	15. Chapter 15 - The First TIme

Long after the lights were turned out in the pink bedroom, Daryl was still standing in the doorway. He could make out the sleeping forms of the two little girls scrunched up together in the full sized bed. Between them sleeping and all the stuffed animals and dolls, it made for a tight squeeze. He thought that they were happy squished together though. They were still holding hands. He thought back to that picture message that was sent to Carol the first night the girls spent together. It was still a shock to him that these two stubborn minded girls seemed to get along so well. To say nothing of he and Carol getting along.

It was fast. He had to think about it a moment more before relegating the thought permanently. He wasn't going to dwell on it again. There was nowhere else he wanted to be other than here with Carol and the girls. He was going to do his damndest to make them the best family man he could.

He sighed and closed the door. He made sure everything remained quiet before he made his way across the apartment to Carol's bedroom . . . THEIR bedroom now he corrected himself. This apartment was set up with two bedrooms with adjoining baths separated by the living room, kitchen and dining room. This allowed him the knowledge that he and Carol could be together tonight without disturbing the girls. God, he wanted that so badly. He didn't just want the physical even though he was already hard knowing he was about to be in a bed with her. He wanted all of her heart. He hoped he knew how to tell her how he was feeling. He had never said the words. Neither had she. But he knew them to be true for both of them already. Sometimes though he thought that a woman would need to hear them. He knew he needed to say them. He opened the door to the bedroom, determined to tell her and then show her how much he loved her already.

When he walked in the door, the room was empty. He was confused for a second until he realized the water in the shower was running. He stepped into the small bathroom and smiled. The shower curtain was solid – so he couldn't even make out her form through it. But he knew she was there in all her naked glory. God, he could get himself lost in all the ways he wanted to worship her body. He shook himself out of those thoughts though and decided actions were best in this case.

Stripping out of his clothes quietly, he didn't make a noise as he slipped in behind her in the shower. He didn't know how she knew he was there, but she was waiting for him as soon as he was there, smiling that devilish grin that he loved. They had behaved themselves in the hotel room when the girls were there. Now, he couldn't hold back. He gathered her in his arms until her head was tucked up under his chin with her breasts buried in his torso. She was a tiny slip of a thing, but she seemed tailor made for his arms. He held her a moment, then tilted her chin up so he could kiss her lightly. She smiled up at him with that same damn smile, and all of a sudden his lips were crushing into hers in a hot, dirty, passion filled claim.

She was responding with just as much claiming greed that he was giving. They were for lack of a better term "marking their territory" with each other. They would never be open to others again if he had his way. His hands wafted down to grab her firm ass and he pulled her closer to him. She gasped when she felt him ready for him, and then guided his hands from her ass to the other side of her body. He had never touched he there before, and he couldn't wait. He started out softly stroking her mound, winding his fingers around every curve she possessed. She was making little sighing noises both out of pleasure and he was surprised to realize impatience. Here he was with the paradise of her in his hands, and she was impatient for him. Holy hell!

He brought his fingers down to the two places he knew she needed it most. One thumb started gently circling her bundle of nerves while the other explored her fully. He was surprised to find that she was wet from a whole other source than the shower. She was ready for him. He slipped a single long, thick calloused digit into her softness. He kept going until he had no more to give. He was in her all the way to the hilt of his finger. He started stroking in a "come hither" motion that he was praying hit all the right spots for her. Judging by her reaction, he had been successful. She looked up at him with hooded eyes that were so dark that he could barely make out the blueness of them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, grabbing a fistful of his hair in the process. He started stroking harder, and she grabbed on tighter. He claimed her mouth again with his tongue and simultaneously increased the pressure of his thumb and the speed of his finger. When she let out a gasp he left her sweetness long enough to add a second finger. He was now pumping into her with all his speed and was rewarded with a few small squeaks as she tried to keep her reactions muffled. He chuckled at her restraint. He wanted to break that restraint more than anything. He grabbed her lips with his to muffle that sweet sound and started a piston motion with his fingers that was harder than anything he had given her before. He kept his mouth on hers, swallowing all her responses. He felt it coming. He knew she was close. He needed to get her off in a way that he had never felt before. He needed to show her. He needed to prove to her how much she was to him. He softened the kisses a bit and then paused in his movements.

When he paused she looked at him confused and frustrated for a moment. He opened his mouth to say what he wanted to say . . . .what he needed to say. He made sure he was looking right into her eyes when he finally got out the words. "I love you Carol. I am in this. All the way. Forever if you will have me."

Then he resumed his ministrations, keeping her gaze locked with his. The combination of his words and resumption of his actions had her cumming onto his hand in seconds. She wouldn't break the gaze and shook against him. Riding out the waves that he could feel cresting and breaking within her. She was still breaking when she managed to get out her own words "Love you too Daryl. Forever. All in. Us. All the way."

He wasn't sure if it was her cumming or her words that made him act next. Whatever it was he needed her – all of her. Right now. Screw waiting any longer. He lifted her up into strong arms, and elbowed the wall spigot off. Lifting her out of the shower, he didn't bother with towels. He brought her straight to the bed. Their bed. He knew that if she allowed it, she would be the only woman he was ever with again. He knew they were meant for this. For their family.

When he pushed into her, he knew yet another way they were meant for each other. She fit him like a glove. When he gathered her in his arms again, they lined up just right for him to be able to take what he wanted. But he didn't. He shared with her. Giving and taking in equal measure, they shared each others' bodies. Nothing went quickly. The slow, measured pace allowed for hands to roam and kisses to be exchanged freely. He loved her. She loved him. And they proved it. Over and over again that night, they proved it to each other. Gentle love with passion. Something he had never known. Something he had never given.

After they finally fell asleep close to dawn, they never left each other. They were still joined by arms, legs, and caresses. When he woke up, her head was on his chest. He smiled when he realized he had woken up the other morning after their night out in exactly the opposite position. He watched as she slowly woke up. Chuckled at her nose scrunching, eye squishing method of joining the morning. When she opened her eyes fully, he was immediately lost in them. Morning breath be damned he thought as he kissed her to welcome their first morning together in their new home.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Uninvited Watcher

The uninvited watcher was not visible to the family or the friends. His only observer was the woman sitting beside him who knew better than to open her big mouth. He couldn't hear anything said either, but his years of rule over others had got him to the point where he could read body language as easily as second nature.

He saw one of the girls run up and grab ahold of the hands of the two other children. He knew one of them of course, but the other two just added to the mystery for him. There were now four adults congregating around the various trucks, seemingly discussing how to continue the process of hauling away contents of the little home that now had a "for rent" sign in the yard.

Next to him the woman let out a little squeek when two of the adults of the group kissed each other softly. He glared at her in a way that made her immediately silence herself and lower her gaze to her hands in her lap. The hands that held a little pink baby blanket.

He could care less about the child that had slept with that blanket as a newborn. Didn't give a shit about that side of their plan. All he wanted was to get back what was his. HIS family – not the group they were watching.

He knew he had to do this carefully. Once he had back who he wanted, the woman beside him could be "taken care of" easily enough. One hot dose and she wouldn't be a burden any longer. She would be out of the picture for good, and he could have his family back.

He picked up his cell phone from the cup holder and dialed. The second half of their team was waiting for an update. If he didn't call in with details of what he was observing, the plan would be shot with the other team's impatience.

"They are both here. You were right, they are together."

The other end of the line was silent for a moment, then the man heard a slow chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Didn't know this was a laughing matter. They won't be together for long – you just gotta keep your end of the bargain. Did you contact the lawyer yet?"

Listening again, he nodded once before ending the call. Turning to the woman beside him he turned on the false assurances. "Don't worry there girl. You will have the baby girl you want soon enough."

The woman sighed, not allowing her features to betray the unease she felt. She didn't want her little girl to hate her. She didn't want to be hated by her. She knew she just neded to feel whole, and one little girl would be just the way to satisfy the longing she felt inside her.

Just then, a rental car went by and the couple breathed a sigh of relief that the driver and passenger didn't seem to have noticed them parked there. When the man saw who got out of the car at the little house, his eyebrows shot up.

"What the hell is Merle fucking Dixon doing there. I thought you said he was on his honeymoon. You stupid bitch!" He backhanded the woman hard. She shrank against the door, but knew better than to try to get away. That never worked. He smiled sardonically at her.

"You best remember something woman. Without me, you are NOTHING. Without me you have NOTHING. Without me, that little girl will NEVER be yours. You said he was gone until tomorrow. You have some explaining to do. SPEAK WOMAN!"

"Honestly, their flight was booked for tomorrow morning. Don't know what they are doing here. I swear, I didn't lie to you."

"If you fuck this up bitch, they will be digging parts of your teeth out of your brain."

"I won't fuck up. Please, I won't. I will do better, I promise."

Picking up the phone again, he hit redial and waited for the other end to pick up. When it did, he just said two words. "Merle's back."

He was met by dead silence. After a moment the man on the other end said just one thing. "If you have to kill him to get to them, you best do it right. Nothing gets tied back to us or you and the little whore will both be dead.

The man nodded, and ended the call.

"Well darlin'. Guess it's time we go and get the girl's room ready. She will be with us soon. When we get back to the house, you best get things ready."


	17. Chapter 17 - ALLMYNE

The woman was locked in the tiny bedroom. For once, she didn't mind. She had a lot to work on to make the place absolutely perfect for the little girl who would soon be hers.

Her partner had actually allowed to to get the many cans of paint that were currently in various stages of use. I buff pink so light with a hint of lavendar covered one wall. The other three walls were a delicious cotton candy pink. She had reached down inside herself and pulled out her once promising artistic talent. That talent came in play with the browns and the greens of the trees she hand painted in a dreamscape style.

The final part of the painting was upon her now, For the small space it would encapsulate, it was the one area where she would tollerate absolutely no flaws. Finding all store bought stencils flimsy enough for paint edges to bleed, she had fashioned her own from some laminating pouches she had stolen from her job at Fed-Ex.

Each letter was now perfectly shaped, and free of feathering. This had to be perfect. She wanted her little girl to feel at home. Using a laser level and ruler, she affixed the stencils to the wall. Secure that they were aligned perfectly, she started filling in the stencils with the same buff color from the opposite wall. She was just filling in the last letter, satisfied that the "a" was flawless when she heard the front door open up and slam shut

She knew nothing good could come with his arrival, so reluctantly she left the tiny room that made her so happy to create and went out to face the music. At least he couldn't hit her in the face this time, she though. That would just attract attention and she needed to be invisible.

Carl Grimes idolized his father. He was the coolest guy he knew, He kept people safe as a cop, and that made Carl want to grow up to be just like him. He watched as his parents were chatting away with Carol and that new guy Daryl as well as Merle and Andrea. Daryl seemed cool too. He was nice to Carol and Sophia, and he knew that meant a lot to his mom and dad. He wasn't supposed to know the details of the life Carol and Sophia had with Ed, but just like his dad, Carl was observant. It was that observative nature that made him glance over at a car pulling away. He noticed the out of state license plate – a New York vanity plate that read " _ **ALLMYNE**_ ". His blood ran cold. He knew Ed had moved to New York. Sophia talked often about how greatful she was that he was now so far away. He also knew that Ed was not allowed to come near Carol or Sophia. He had to tell his dad – maybe he would go to jail for real now. He spun on his heels and took off towards the grownups yelling "DAD! DAD! DAD!" All six adults whipped around to see Carl running towards them – the girls trailing behind him.

"Carl?! What's wrong?"

"I saw a car. I saw it leave. Dad, I think it was Ed."

Carol immediately stiffened, and then Sophia began to sob.

Lori Grimes was protective of her friend. When Carl ran up to everybody announcing the NY plated car and the idea it may be Ed behind the wheel, she felt her blood begin to boil. It was with this mindset she pulled Rick aside and whispered a request. She needed togo back on a promise she made to her husband two years ago. It wasn't gonna be pretty, but she needed to do this for Carol, She saw understanding flash in Rick's eyes before he gave a small nod for her to go ahead. Stepping away from the group, she needed to call the one person who would help them with things no questions asked. The one person who had been a big part of their lives until two years ago. The one person who almost fractured her family beyond repair. She needed to call Shane.

As she descrietly moved further away, she met Rick's eyes and saw that he understood and was on board.

"Walsh here"

"Shane?

"Lori? What the hell Lor, you have no business calling after what you put me through."

"What I . . . . Shane just shut up and listen. Carol's in trouble. We need your help."

"Rick know 'bout this?"

"Of course. He's on board – knows it's necessary for Carol and Sophia."

"We need to to find Ed Peletier. Now. Carol and Soph aren't safe."

"So you just want me to find him, that right? That's something Rick could do hisself, so stop your bitchy demands and tell me why your calling me after all this time."

"Its so complicated Shane – but he needs to be found. Let us know what you find out and we will go from there."

"How far y'all willing to take this?"

"Ed has to be found and if he is up to his old tricks we need to make sure he NEVER can be found."

"Well Lori – I gotta say ya got balls. If this happens I need to know that you and Rick will back my play."

"You have my word."

"I'll drive up tonight to New York – see what I see. Got some friends up there could might help. Lori, in the meantime you get Rick, Carl, Carol and Sophia the hell outta town. Go on vacation. Somewhere you will be seen often. Someplace with security cameras to prove y'all was there."

"Carol just got back from vacation – maybe we can all go back up there tonight. It's a hotel casino with lots of security."

"I'm gonna do what I gotta do Lori. I'll make sure to call ya right quick – soon as I find somethin."

"Shane?

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Lori walked up the the other adults. "We need a vacation. Now. All of us. Merle, you run security at that place Daryl and Carol met, right?"

"That's right – me and T. Glenn too."

"OK. Everybody pack – we are leaving up there in half an hour. Merle, can you book some adjoining suites? We could be there awhile. Rick, I know you aren't going to like this – but call into work. Tell them you have to take some time off work. What about you Andrea? Where do you work?"

"With Merle. I'm the corporate counsel."

"Fabulous. Carol? I know you are happy at your job sweetie but we gotta get outta dodge for awhile. I know Jo Greene will understand, but call her now and tell her please. We gotta get outta here and away from any danger."

"Daryl, will taking time for you be a problem?"

"Naw – Dale won't mind taking over for a bit. Just lemme talk to the girls. I want to sell this as a chance to have more fun together."

Daryl called over Sophia and Ella. He put on his best mischievious grin and told them they were going back the the hotel for another vacation. This time Carl and his parents and Merle and Andrea were going to join them.

Sophia was still troubled, but smiled after a moment. "Can we do the water toss again?

"Of course baby girl – now lets go get our stuff together so we can get this vacation started!


	18. Chapter 18 - Gifts

Shane couldn't help that he had fallen in love with Lori. Not really. He had known her most of his life, and when her and Rick got together in high school he was legitimately happy for them both. He hadn't really known her then, he knew that now. Or else he would have loved her then. It wasn't until he and Rick were partners on the force for several years that he really noticed her. Then he had loved her instantly. It was her brazeness when it came to protecting her son. That is where it all began.

Carl was in school and Shane was doing some overtime while Rick and Lori were enjoying a rare day off together. That is when the trouble began. That piece of shit Tomas had been run in for kiddie porn. Shane was pulling an OT shift helping to shift through the shit ton of photos that the prick had collected. Tomas liked little boys. He stalked them through his photo lens. Taking pictures of them on the playground, walking to and from school, and any other situation he could think of. They had gotten him after he had lured a little boy named Luke away from his yard under the auspices of helping him find his lost dog. Thank God that Mrs. McLeod had seen from her window what was going on. As soon as she saw Tomas's hand move from Luke's shoulder down to his ass, she had leveled her little revolver at him until the cops showed up. The piece of shit was now down in the jail's tombs, waiting for his court appointed lawyer to find a loophole to avoid trial.

It was sifting through this evidence that caused Shane to absolutely lose his shit. Among the dozens of photos of both victims and intended victims lay one set of photos that were obviously newer than some of the rest. Carl Grimes on the playground. Carl Grimes at the pool. Carl Grimes getting on the school bus. That is when Shane saw ten shades of red. He removed the photos from the evidence box and went over to see Rick and Lori.

An hour later he left their house fuming. Rick had implored Shane and Lori to listen to him and to let the doctor they had just called and the justice system to tell them what their next move should be. Lori was adament that they needed to call upon some other means of "justice". Shane could not agree more. He left the house, and knowing he had to show Lori he would be there for her and Carl, had immediately went back to the station. He made sure he was the one that transported Tomas to the back of the transport van. Then under the guise of the planted shiv on Tomas, he proceeded to beat the man to death.

The investigation into Officer Shane Walsh had concluded quickly. Nobody in their town could say that he hadn't done what they wished they could, but his career was ruined. Rick and Lori stood by him, but that changed one night when he had been alone with Lori while Rick took Carl to his shrink. Although Carl had not been abused by Tomas, knowing he was an intended victim had shook him up. He was benefitting from the sessions, and was leaning heavily on Rick. Lori, feeling isolated and scared had turned to him for a hug of reassurance that everything would be ok.

He didn't know why he did it other than he loved her. He turned that hug into a blistering kiss. A kiss she should have wanted after what he did for her and Carl. However she pushed him away and slapped him hard. He just looked at her and explained quietly to her how much he loved her. How much he wanted her. It wasn't until he was ready to take another kiss from her (he knew she must really want him) that he heard the click beside him. There was Rick. His Colt Python up against his head and telling him to get gone from their lives, and to do it quick.

He didn't know what Lori told Rick about him, but he listened even though he knew he wouldn't stop loving her. He got gone. Went up the road aways and started a business doing private investigations on the down low under the guise of providing security. What he investigated was crimes against children. How he solved his issues was another story all together.

He had a "staff" as it were. He may be the only one in the office on a regular basis, but he had people stationed all over the country. Ex army and marines mostly. He had meticulously chosen his staff based on his background investigation prowess. Nobody applied for a job with Shane. Shane came to them and made it clear that they had a duty to help those who were in trouble from perverts like Tomas.

He heard through the grapevine that his pronouncement of love to Lori had put a kink into the Grimes marriage temporarily. Unfortunately for him, he could never go back. He had to let Lori go. He knew Rick loved her with everything in him, and whether he wanted to admit it or not, Lori loved Rick the same way.

It wasnt' until Lori's phone call that he knew he was out of the picture for good. She would never love him. However, she still came to him when it came down to protecting those she loved. Ed Peletier was as much a piece of shit as Tomas. Everybody knew he hit his wife, but she never reported it. It was after Shane left town that Carol had gotten the stones to leave Ed. It was after that that Shane discovered the truth about what Carol had suffered. He had a few abused wives that he had gifted his services to. Sometimes they didn't even know about it. Sometimes they did. Lori's call had made sure that Ed Peletier would be the next recipient of his "gifts".

Ed didn't know it yet, but he was a dead man. He had called Abraham Ford up in DC. Ford was his go to guy for abused spouses. Abe was all in – he had already been sitting on Ed's house for the time it took Shane to drive non-stop from New York.

"Car's gone." Abe said.

"O'course it is – probably not back yet from spying on Carol and Sophia."

"Naw Walsh. Car's gone. Ed's home though. Just took his fist to his little whore's face. He's in there now drunk as a skunk. He ain't been down Georgia way. No way it was him down there."

"Fuck that man. You sayin' it weren't him for sure?"

"Sorry hoss. Ain't him. We leavin' him alone then?"

Shane thought for a moment. The piece of shit laid hands on his wife. Now his whore.

"Not yet Abe. Sit on him awile and lets see what we see."


	19. Chapter 19 - Capturing Survelience

"Will Dixon? Who the hell is that?" Rick asked into the phone.

"Not sure yet man. Just know a man calling himself Will Dixon is hanging with a girl named Marie here at Ed's house. They been talking about scatchin' a little girl". Ed's in on it, but it's not Sophia they are mentioning. It's a younger girl. I think they said her name was Ella or Ellie."

"Shit. Call you right back man".

"Laurie – call Carol and Andrea. We gotta stop these cars for a pow wow and NOW."

Within five minutes, they had pulled over at a local gas station. How was Rick gonna tell a man he just met that his daughter was in jeapordy? He paced and bit his lip until everybody had piled out of their cars and joined he and Lori at the back of the building by the car wash.

"Daryl, Carol . . . . there is no easy way to say this. Ed is involved, but was not the person spying on ya'll earlier. Daryl? Who is Marie?"

"Ella's mom. She dumped Ella off with me when she was two weeks old. Meth head. Hasn't seen her since."

"Who is Will Dixon?"

"My good for nothin' pa. Drug dealer and all around criminal. Why Rick? What's going on".

"Shane and his man say that Will and Marie showed up at ole Ed's house. They were doing some high tech listening in. Found out that the target is Ella. They want to snatch her. Don't worry Daryl. We won't let them get near her."

"He tries, I kill him. Ya gotta know that officer. If I did, would you arrest me?"

"Stop it Daryl. We aren't going to have to worry about that. Shane is asking permission to take out both Will and Ed. Ed is involved, and is plotting something that Shane and his man can't pick up on. He knows is involves both Carol and Sophia though. We just dont' know what it is."

Carol groaned and walked away from the group and stood alone about ten feet away with her back to the others. How had this happened? As soon as she and Sophia were happy and moving into a new stage of their lives with Ella and Daryl, this had to happen. Ed would make sure to ruin every part of that life. He would never stop. Could she give the order for Shane and his man to get rid of Ed? Would that be even enough? What about Marie and Ed's whore? Would they come after them? Could she live with herself if she did that?

Daryl walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Trying to give her comfort. "It don't matter what we do woman. Nothing we do is threatenting to the girls. What matters is what Will and Ed do. We just have to respond to it. There is the threat. We have to stop it. We have to."

"I know. I just wish it wasn't a bloody end that we will have on our concsciences. Not on ours woman. On Shane's. We won't know when or if it happened unless we ask. Been talking to Rick. That is how we can stay in the dark if we want to. But I don't want to. I want to know when they are gone."

"Maybe we can just call the police – get them sent to prison?" Won't work. Shane said that they have a contact on the inside that keeps them outta jail."

"Do we have any other options?"

"Unless you want to run away to somewhere nonbody knows us and get new identies, then no."

"OK. Have Shane and his man take care of Ed and Will. Leave the women alone. I don't think they will be much of a treat without their men."

"Same thing Lori said. OK – lets go back to the others."

It was decided with Shane that he would take out the men, but do do at a later time. The group needed to get to the resort casino, and be on camera at all times. Merle could not be on duty – had to be part of the "family vacation" on camera to avoid accusations about messing with the survelience.

With that settled, they all piled back into the caravan of vehicles, and continued on their way to the resort casino.

Once they were there, Merle confiscated a conference room. He called Glenn and T-Dog in to talk to him, Rick, and Daryl.

"Listen here boys. We always work well as a team. I'm gonna need your help this weekend. We are going to take over three adjoining suites on the 11th floor. You both are going to be switching from normal duties to playing guard duty for our group. Don't ask a lot of questions. All you need to know is that we heard rumors of one or both of Daryl and Carol's girls being snatched. One of you will be with them at any given time. We need to sell this as a normal extended family holiday. Which means that as of the end of todays shift, you will have no regular shifts. You will be considered "off duty" as far as the resort is concerned. You are part of the family vacation. You will have hidden weapons on you at all times though. We all need to be placed where constant video survellience is present. Don't ask for details. The less you know, the better. Is this acceptable to you?"

"Sure Merle" Glenn and T-Dog both agreed.

"This is for your protection. Nobody can accuse you of anything because your asses will be on video survelience 24/7. Nes Pas?

"Just tell us when and where to meet you all man." T said.

"Duties begin when we leave the rooms to go to dinner at the buffet. 5:30 sharp. Weapons concealed and hot. You won't need to use them, but better safe than sorry. In the meantime, the girls are going to call you "Uncle T" and "Uncle Glenn.". Even though ya'all are family anyways, it is best that others hear the girls refer to you as this as often as possible. All the adults know what is going on. Sophia, Carl, and Ella know something is up because we though Ed drove by us earlier today. They don't know the specifics, and as far as I am concerned, they will never know. The women know – but try not to burden them with info. We need to sell this as a happy family vacation. Lots of food, lots of play, lots of togetherness. No opportunity for anybody to be alone and off survelience unless it's into one of the suites.

Daryl spoke then. "These are the worse possible men. Drugs, abuse, and looks like child porn from what Shane said."

Rick added "These types of investigations are hot until it is known that the people doing it got was coming to them. Law enforcement down here don't waist much time investigating after that. Know that from personal experience. Guess the perv who took pics of Carl is tied up with Will and Ed as well. Shane said he can see kiddie porn though the window.

"Everybody on board?" Merle asked.

Nods in the affermative sent all the men on the way to find their family. Vacation time was ready to begin.


	20. Chapter 20 - Merle's Presents

The Extended Dixon Family Vacation gets in gear. Some stealth, some smutty lessons, and some gifts included.

Glenn hurried down the hall to the first of the three hotel suites reserved for the impromptu extended family vacation. In his hand he held a small envelope. Knocking on the door, he waited. Excited about his usefullness in the task Merle had assigned.

Merle opened the door, and grinned when Glenn held out the envelope. "Any problems there short round?"

"Nah, the IT department will never miss them. I scammed them from the housing of unused employee ID badges. I made sure to take ones that were passive, not active, so if we track anything we will need to pull up the info on the laptop. We aren't going to be getting alerts every time there is movement."

"Not sure how this shit works, but glad you do. Lets get the gifts put together then let Andrea do her thing."

Together, the two men stripped the backs off of the eleven cheap smart phones. Inserting the metalic pins into the back casing was easy. Next was Andrea's turn to contribure. She personalized each phone within a case that made each one individual. She gift wrapped all but two of them, and loaded them into a box.

"How long until the buffet meet up?" she asked.

"Fifteen minutes. Perfect timing wifey. Go get Rick and his family, Daryl and his family as well as T together in the hall. T will take you down to the buffet. Give Glenn and I about 10 minutes, then we will join you."

"No worries – I got this covered Merle."

When Andrea left the room, Glenn opened his laptop, and pulled up the program needed for RFID tracking capabilities. By that time, the group had noisely walked down the hall, and they knew they were out of range of sight. "OK Merle, grab the gifts packed in the box, go walk through the door, walk down to the elevator, go up one floor, then go down two floors, then come back here."

Merle did as he asked and was back in ten minutes. When he opened the door, he was met with a grinnng Glenn.

"It worked spectacularly Merle. Everything is labled. It looks just like Daryl, Carol, Ella, Sophia, Rick, Lori, T-Dog, and myself went where you just were. Those gifts were a great idea since the hotel has RFID readers at every doorway. We will be able to track where everybody is at any given time. Plus, yours and Andrea's of course. Let's get us downstairs and let you and Andrea give out the presents."

Everybody was indulging in their favorite foods. Despite it being dinner, Sopha and Ella had once again hit the cinammon rolls and strawberry pancakes. The grown ups had almost universally hit up the prime rib station. Lori was the lone healthy one getting a workout at the salad bar.

Merle nodded at Andrea and winked. She stood up and tapped a glass with a knife to get everybody's attention.

"Merle and I wanted to welcome everybody here to the first extended Dixon Family vacation. Seriously – T-Dog, Glenn; that includes you even beyond this stay. Rick, Lori, Carl . . . we both know how important you are to Carol and Sophia. You were family before to them. You are family now to us. We wanted to do something special for everybody. Just like Batman has the "Batphone", we decided that even honorary Dixons deserve a D-phone. So please accept these with our love."

She then handed out each phone with it's personalized case. After all were opened, and oohs and aahs all shared over Carl's blue case, Ella's pink case, and Sophia's purple case, Merle sent the three kids up to the dessert bar.

When they were gone, he explained quickly. "Everybody's phone is RFID tracked. We can tell where anybody is at any given time. The phones themselves have GPS capabilities. The only phone numbers programmed into them are the people sitting here at this family dinner. These are for your safety. Make sure you keep them on you at all times, and stress that the kids must wear them at all times as well."

The adults all nodded. Daryl and Carol hugged Merle profusely, offering their profound thanks on helping to keep their daughters safe.

Merle then handed Daryl and Carol an envelope. "A little gift from Andrea and I for you two. You deserve a night out without the girls."

Carol opened the envelope. Her face immediately turned bright red. Daryl looked at her face, then looked down questioningly at the card.

"Goddammit Merle!"

"What's up?" asked Rick.

"The bastard bought us massage sessions."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"It's lessons at the spa on how to give errogeonous massages."

Lori started laughing her ass off. "No wonder Carol is so red. Better recover quickly girl, here come the kids, and I don't think you want to have to do any explaining."

"You are right on that." whispered Carol.

"No worries. We will do a slumber party in our suite for the girls and Carl. You two can have all night to yourselves."

Daryl grinned. "Lori, in case I haven't told ya yet – I really like ya!"

Carol started laughing. "Down big boy – we have two hours until that happens. Let's just sit down and enjoy eating this wonderful dinner."

Daryl whispered in her ear _"I can think of better things to eat right now"_

 **MEANWHILE BACK AT MERLE'S ROOM, A MESSAGE IS SLIPPED UNDER THE DOOR. A SIMPLE POST IT NOTE WITH W-X WRITTEN ON IT. THE BELLBOY DELIVERING THE PHONE MESSAGE WITH NO THOUGHT TO WHAT IT CONTAINED. IT WAS JUST A PHONE MESSAGE AFTER ALL.**

The bit at the end is very important. There will be several of these bits coming up. Keep an eye out for them.


	21. Chapter 21 - Dixon Family Pow Wow

Shane and Abe had taken the first target William Dixon out easily. They had waited until they knew they could not be spied sneaking up to the fuel line of his car and cutting it half way through. When Will left later that night alone, Shane and Abe followed in Abe's truck that had a box cover. Sure enough, Ed's car was broken down on the side of the road.

"What seems to be the problem here dude? Maybe we can help ya?"

"Ran outta gas I guess. That dumb bitch is gonna wish she was dead when I get hold of her. She ran it all down and didn't fill it."

"Now Will, you know you shouldn't be callin' Marie a bitch now." said Shane.

"Don't tell me what . . . . wait, how do you know I was talking about Marie. You know her?"

Those were the last words that Willam Dixon spoke. Abe and Shane got him into the back of a pickup, and drove down to the animal rendering plant that Abe's brother ran. Abraham Ford and his brother both detested men who put hands on women. They had disposed of many "missing men" this way, and had never garnered any suspicion.

When the deed was done, Shane and Abe crawled back in the truck and headed out to Ed's house to sit survellience on Ed and the two women who remained. On the way, he called the resort and left the short message for Merle that was now slipped under the door.

"Daryl Dixon, you should be ashamed of yourself." she said as they made their way back from their tantric errogeonous massage lesson.

"Nope, not ashamed. They said to masage the outer lips of your labia. I did. Should get a damn A from that lesson."

"BUT, they didn't tell you to turn it into a full blown groping session that almost turned to sex. No wonder we got thrown out."

"Fuck woman, they tell me to kneel in front of you, dip my face close to your pussy and rub . . . they are damn lucky that's all I did to ya."

They knocked at Merle's door. They immediately saw all the adults (minus Lori who was with the kids) hovering – obviously waiting for them.

"What's up Merle?" Daryl asked.

"Your buddy Shane and his man came through on the first one."

Daryl sat there staring.

"Pa's gone Daryl."

Daryl just stayed where he was staring. Eventually he turned around and said "Weren't our Pa Merle. Dale's our Pa. All Will Dixon was was a sperm donor, a drug addict, a wife and child beater, and a danger to my family. Glad that motherfucker's dead."

Carol came up to him and stared into his eyes – looking for any regret, any sorrow. She found none. Instead she turned to Merle. "Well, I guess we will have to figure out how to hand the funeral, whether to go I mean."

"Ain't gonna be no funeral Mouse" Merle said. "There ain't nothin' left of him."

Turning to Rick, he said "Damn man, your man Shane sure knows his shit. Wouldn't want to be on the opposite side of a fight with him."

"Trust me. You don't." said Rick.

They all dispersed to their rooms for the night.


	22. Chapter 22 - Brandy, Cigars & Digitalis

Shane needed to get inside that house. Ed sure as hell was not leaving. That presented all kinds of impatience on both his and Abe's part. They needed him gone. Now. Finally they came up with a plan, though while not great, would hopefully serve it's purpose.

Abe grabbed the glass of brandy and the cigars. Shane followed up to the front door and knocked. It was a woman who answered.

"Can I help you" she asked? She was trying to face sideways to the door so her bruised cheek was not on full display.

"Yeah, need to talk to Ed." said Shane.

A look of fear went through her eyes briefly.

"Don't worry none darlin', Will sent us over. He's in trouble and needs Ed to come get him."

Ed must have been close by because the next thing the men knew was that the woman was being shoved out of the way, and Ed filled the doorway. "What did that dumb shit do now. He's got my car. He best not of busted it up or nothin'."

"Oh no – nothing like that. We live a few blocks over – was just havin ourselves a party outside when ole Will pulled up. Said he was having chest pains. Wouldn't let us call the doc, said to come get you.

"If that summbitch fucks shit up for me, I'm gonna rip off his balls."

"Relax ther man." Abe said. "Here. Join us in some brandy tipped cigars while we walk back. You need to calm your ass down.".

"Fuck you" said Ed – but grabbed one of the cigars.

"Wait there now hoss. Ya didn't dip it yet. Here."

Abe dipped the tip to be lighted in the brandy and then brought out a torch lighter to make sure the cigar caught for Ed. They started walking a few blocks away until Ed started sweating profusely.

"Something wrong Ed?" asked Shane.

"Yeah man, my hearts beating out of my chest and I swear I am seein' spots."

"Well, that there sounds like the digitalis is kicking into ole Ed's system, don't it Abe?"

"Sure does. My reckoning is he's got about 5 minutes before he passes out. You know what that means, don't ya Shane?"

"Sure do my friend. You pass out on digitalis, and you are likely dead within the next hour. In the meantime Ed, I think we better get you into our vehicle to keep you safe."

"Ed was no longer speaking – he was barely concious, and was lethargic to the point he was struggling to remain standing.

"Yep, don't wanna mess with no digitalis Ed, that's shit's nasty." Shane said.

Shane and Ed made a show of slowly walking Ed back to their box covered truck, making it look like they were walking a drunk friend home in case anybody happened to pass by. Once Ed was in the back of the truck. Shane and Abe removed the wigs they were using. Shane also removed his fake glasses. This was if the woman who answered the door called the cops (which he doubted she would), they would not have accurate descriptions of them.

They drove around awhile until they got to an empty park. Abe walked to the back to check on Ed. Coming back to the truck, he said "the summbitch is dead. Let's get to the rendering plant asap."

wdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwd

In the middle of the night, Merle was wakened by a message slid under the door. It read **E-X.** He felt no need to wake Daryl and Carol. He would give the news to them in the morning.


	23. Chapter 23 - Early Phone Calls

It was still early in the morning when the D-phone next to Daryl rang loudly. Three rings later, he finally picked it up – glancing over at a still sleeping Sophia and Ella. Carol was still mostly asleep, but raised her head in question to the morning interruption. "Merle" Daryl said as explanation, and picked up the phone.

"What the fuck Merle" – it's early still. He glanced over at the alarm clock saying "It's not even seven yet ya prick. Ya couldn't wait for a decent hour?"

"Now now little brother. Ya gotta be all polite and such in the presence of your girls now."

"They are still asleep moron. Like I should be. What the fuck ya want?"

"Just letting you know that all provlems are taken care of as of last night. You and that woman of yours can rest easy now."

"What ya tellin' me Merle?"

"Just that you and Carol can breathe now. There will be no more problems. Wanted you to be able to enjoy the morning knowing you ain't gotta be lookin' over your shoulder."

"You serious Merle?"

"Always brother. Wake the two little ones up and send 'em over to me and Andrea. She wants to take them to the salon here before hours. Her friend Karen is gonna be there before hours and do 'em all up proper. Nails, hair, the works. Gives you and your little mouse some time alone."

"Daryl?" Carol asked sleepily from beside him. Daryl put his hand over the phone.

"Get the girls up Carol – Andrea's gonna spoil 'em before hours at the salon downstairs. You and I gotta talk."

Carol nodded and went over to the adjoining nook where the girls had "camped out" last night with all the couch cushions and pillows. As soon as she was away, Daryl got back to the conversation with Merle.

"Listen bro – gotta stay another couple of days to make things right. Can you do me a favor and get all the grown ups together for while Andrea has the girls? Maybe get Lori to take Carl somewhere? Us men need to talk. Give me and Carol an hour after we send the girls – meet up in your room?"

"Sure thing bro. Glenn and T too?"

"Definately – they don't need to go with the girls now, so make sure they are there too."

After hanging up the phone, he turned to Carol and looked at her – making sure to catch her eyes so she would see how serious he was. "It's over baby."

"It's over?"

"Last night I guess. Merle just told me."

He watched her face a moment. Waiting for any kind of show of remorse, guilt, or upset. Instead, she just nodded, gave a small smile, and turned to get the girls moving to meet Andrea.

Wdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwd

An hour and a half later, the meeting took place in Merle's suite. Lori was gone with Carl to the arcade, and Andrea had the girls. Merle called attention to himself, and side chatter stopped.

"Shane called last night. Ed's dead."

Rick, Glenn and T-Dog all looked at Carol and Daryl with relief.

Nobody knew what really to say about the fact that they had played a part in the death of two men to keep their adopted family safe.

Finaly Merle broke the silence with a smile. "We got two more days of our family vacation here. Gotta make things look good – we can't just up and quit the family stuff sine the assholes are gone. So, now that we aren't on guard, we can get some fun stuff out of the way. Glenn – call your woman. T – you too. Have them join us for dinner tonight and in our suites. Maybe we can come up with something to all do to make things look even better just in case."

Daryl and Carol had stayed quiet the whole time, but were practically attached at the hip and lips. When the room went silent again, Daryl swung Carol into his arms and said quietly "I have an idea . . . . . "

TBC


	24. Chapter 24 - Rings

Daryls idea included jewelry. As soon Dale joined the group, Daryl drug Dale and Merle downstairs with him to the gift shop that adversised the use of no blood diamodns. He was on a missiom – and not just for wedding rings. He had it all mapped out in his head. He would find Carol a ring set - engagement and wedding band. He would then find the closest one to match for his own wedding band. Then he wanted to find the girls little rings that had the birthstones of the members of their family in it.

He explained all this to the man behind the counter. By the time he was done, he had a one and a half caret round cut platinum engagement ring in a modern style. He was able to find the ring that doubled for the man in the set. Thank god there was an inhouse jeweler because the birthstone rings would take the most time. But in the end, he had two mini rings with Blue (Saphire), Red (Ruby), Green (Emerald) and White (Diamond).

When Dale made sure that Daryl got everything that he wanted, he waited for Daryl to pay for his choices. When they were walking down the hall together, Dale looked at Daryl and stopped. "Jesus Christ Daryl. I think this is the first time I have seen you smile like this."

"Boy ain't stopped smiling like that since he met his woman." Merle agreed. "There won't be any getting apart these two.

"I'm getting that feeling, Merle. But I have yet to meet Carol and her daughter. How do they take all of this?"

"They are loving on him in the same obnoxious way he is loving on them. They also love Ella like you wouldn't believe. Don't worry there Dale. I was suspicious at first. Until I saw them together. I ain't seen anybody be in love like these two yahoos are. Must be meant to be.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

The women were ready by the time the men came back. In their absence, Richard and Dixie had made it back to join in on the impromptu festivities. They were nothing buy happy for this couple, and were helping out any way they could. Dixie had hit a bridal store on the way up, puchasing no fewer than twelve gowns for Carol to select from in her size (thank God for a good return policy). By the time the men were opening the door, Carol was in her gown.

"Out! Out! Leave! Get out of here! Daddy, you aren't supposed to see mommy Carol's dress. Carol told me that Miss Lori told him that it's bad luck."

With that the boys were ushered off to one of the other rooms where the other guest were milling about. Some knew each other, and intoductions were made all around for the others.

The door to that room soon had a knock on it. In came T-Dog with flowers for the ladies to inspect. When the lilys had passed the proverbial muster, T brought them downstairs to the little room by the fountain for safe keeping.

Shane, Abe, and Glenn made it their prority that neither Marie nor Ed's whore made an appearance – making rounds until just before the ceremony as well as making sure security was on the look out for them.

Before anybody knew it, it was time for all involved in the ceremony to come downstairs and huddle outside the little room outside the fountain. Hair, makep and clothing changes had been made. Lori and Andrea had ran to a local store and got two while floral dresses for Sophia and Ella. They had also gotten dress pants, a dress shirt and tie for Carl. Now, all that was let was to arrange the flowers and put seating out for the dozen or so guests. Daryl, Merle, and Carl all waited around a courner. The women used that little room to prepare. Hershel Greene (Maggie's father/Glenn's future father in law if he had his way about it) was an ordained minister. He had agreed to preform the ceremony.

Daryl rounded the corner away from all the others. He leaned back against the wall, head tilted back with eyes closed. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and steady his hands. This was it. He was about to marry Carol.


	25. Chapter 25 - Wedding Vows & 2 More Rings

Lori stood by Carol's side as maid of honor. She looked over at Merle who was standing up for his brother as best man. His face she thought was a perfect mirror of how everybody was feeling at this moment. Carol had walked down the aisle on her daddy's arm, walking on a blanket of petals that had been thrown down by the flower girls Ella and Sophia. The little girls and ring-bearer Carl were encouraged by the couple to sit and relax on some comfy floor pillows during the ceremony. They were, but were just as enraptured by what was now occuring as all the adults in the room were. The vows were about to begin.

"I have a good feeling in my heart about the union of Daryl and Carol" Hershel began. "While nothing of their love story is traditional or common, it is true and strong. In that fashion, I am proud to say that the bride and groom have chosen to speak from their hearts, and share their own vows, written independent of each other."

"Keep it clean little brother" Merle said just loudly enough for the guests to hear. The resultant loving chuckles were not unwelcome.

Hershel just shook his head at Merle, smiled, and said "Daryl, you have elected to pronounce your love to Carol in vows first. Please share with her your eternal promise in words from your heart."

Daryl nodded, took a deep breath, and looked at his bride to be. When coming up with his vows, he wanted to make sure to get across everything in his heart and mind regarding his love for her and Sophia. "Carol. In the short time we have known each other, our lives have been on the fast track. Meeting, falling in love, meeting family. It may have been our daughter's who pushed the idea of combining our families so quickly, but even that soon into our relationship, I was holding back doing the same thing. The second I met you, everything just fit for me. You are smart, beautiful, sexy as hell. You are sassy to my snarky, and the cool head to my hot one. You are a mother to both of the beautiful daughters we bring to this marriage. You are a partner to me in every way a man could possibly desire. You aren't the ball and chain, you are my tether to the world. You make me the happiest I have ever been in my life. If you will have me, I would love nothing more than to give you just as much in life and in love that you give me. I love you. Now, I will let Hershel talk for a minute to get to the formal stuff."

Hershel looked at Daryl with something akin to awe and respect. He nodded slowly and then began the formal vow that Daryl would speak. "Daryl, please hold Carol's' hand in yours, place the ring on her finger and repeat after me. 'I Daryl take you Carol to be my lawfully wedded wife.'"

"I Daryl take you Carol to be my lawfully wedded wife."

Hershel continued "To have and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and in health, and until death parts us."

"To have and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and in health, and until death parts us." Daryl then slipped the wedding band onto Carol's finger.

"If this is your sacred vow Daryl, please say 'I do'".

"I do."

Carol was shiny eyed, with tears threatening to fall. She was smiling a full on smile that reached every part of her face.

Hershel turned to Carol. "Carol, you have elected to pronounce your love to Daryl. Please share with him your eternal promise in words from your heart."

Carol moved closer to Daryl and grasped his hands in hers. Daryl, until I met you I never knew true love. Everything before was a poor rendition of what real love is. That real love that we have is the most precious thing to me. You made that possible. You are everything that I never dared hope that I would have. That I would even deserve. You showed me that I have the ability to love. The love I found with you is the stuff that fairy tales are made of. By loving each other so fiercely we have made that fairy tale come true. You, me, Ella, Sophia – all of us together is our future. It is a future that both of us will make wonderful by our love. You are a partner to me, and I am a partner to you. Equal in every way. I never believed in soul mates until I met you. We complete each other. We will be there when the other falters, and when the other succeeds. I will love you through all of it. I love you so much Daryl. I can't wait to be your wife."

Hershel spoke up then and said "lets get the formal stuff out of the way then Carol. Place the ring on Daryl's finger and repeat after me. 'I Carol take you Daryl to be my lawfully wedded husband'."

"I Carol take you Daryl to be my lawfully wedded husband."

Hershel continued "'To have and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and in health, and until death parts us.'"

"To have and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and in health, and until death parts us." Carol then slipped the wedding band onto Daryl's finger.

"If this is your sacred vow Carol, please say 'I do'".

"I do."

It gives me great pleasure to introduce to all those present Mr. & Mrs. Daryl Dixon."

The gathered friends and family started to clap, whoop, and generally begin to quietly celebrate from their seats.

"You may now kiss your bride Daryl."

Daryl swooped in to meet Carol, his arms wrapping her as close as possible to him. He kissed her. Good lord, he kissed her with everything in him. When they pulled apart, he gathered her fully into his arms and held her tight.

"Carol . . . . "

"Yeah?"

"I'm all yours now baby."

"I'm all yours too love."

They were then surrounded by their two girls, who knew this was the time that their new parents were presenting them with their rings.

Carol kneeled down and took Ella's hand in hers. "Ella, I am now your step mommy. With this little ring here, I want to change that. I want to change it so I am now just your mommy. Would that be ok?"

Ella's head bobbed up and down excitedly, and Carol slipped the little ring on her right ring finger.

Daryl then kneeled down and took Sophia's hand in his. "Sophia, I know I'm not the daddy that made you. I am technically your step daddy, but just like your mama just did with Ella, I want to change things to I am now just your daddy. Would you want that?"

Sophia bit her lip and started to cry. "More than anything daddy."

Daryl slipped the ring on her right ring finger and then all four of them joined in a family hug.

They knew that they had the party to get to, but right now none of them moved. Right now, this was perfect.


	26. Chapter 26 - Grandiose Plans

After Carol and Daryl got married, time went on as time always does. They made it a point to get together with the entire "Dixon vacation" group every few months at the casino resort. This group now included Hershel (who was to Carol's shock married to her boss Jo Greene), his daughter Maggie, Glenn, T-Dog and Jacqui, Dale, Tara, Richard and Dixie, and suprisingly Shane and Abe.

Life was good. Sophia and Ella were thriving, and the family was in works with a designer to help build their dream home. This was the topic of discussion at the buffet table where all 21 of them were crowded around having a family dinner at the place where Carol & Daryl got married.

"Glad to know business is booming enough for such a large project Daryl, but why are you building a 9 bedroom 9 bathroom house for pity's sake" asked Dale.

"I know! I know!" shouted the slightly inebriated Tara.

"Tara . . . " Carol said warningly. "I swore you to secrecy.

"I don't think we need to keep it a secret any more sweetheart. Let's tell them."

She nodded, smiled, and gestured for Daryl to address the people whose curious gaze locked on them following Dale's revelation of just how big their home construction project was."

"Well, first of all – Carol's pregnant."

This lead to whoops, whistles, pats on backs and hugs. Until Merle in true Merle fashion barked out "Damn baby brother. I ain't never doubted your virility but you didn't go and put 5 or 6 kids in your woman now did ya?"

At those words, the women in the family all whipped their heads around to Carol and fixed her with looks of incredulity and imagined pain of birthing that many babies at once.

"Shut ya damn mouth Merle. I said 'first of all' meaning there's more. This next part invoves Tara and Shane too."

Shane was in the dark about this, but Tara knew. He put his hands up in a placating gesture and said "No way did I knock Tara up, I swear."

"Dude, I have a girlfriend. No offense buy you just don't do it for me."

Shane turned red and everybody laughed but then turned back to the couple for further explanation.

"Well, Ella and Sophia already know of this plan and they approve; so no preaching about it when ya hear it ok"

"Daryl, for Christ's sake. Just tell them" Carol said.

"Carol and I decided that our house will be used for some of Shane's clients."

Shane's eyes went wide and glanced nervously around. "Lower your voice Dixon. I don't need the whole of the restaurant to hear about what I do."

Everybody present knew what had happened to Ed and Will. They knew and accepted it. Some with glee, some with quiet concern, but all accepted it and understood how lucky they were that nobody had come looking for the two men. Marie had intentionally overdosed from Will's stash a few days after hearing about the wedding. The idea of Ella having another mom had just been too much. Ed's whore never reported him missing and had never come back to Georgia. Without a family, Ed was one person nobody was looking for. Will's family was sitting right here at the table and had not grieved the man. He had already lived off the grid, so nobody inquired on him either.

"See, the way we see things is that Shane's _'private investigation business'_ is in need of some further resources so's he can expand. We decided the best way to do that was with our house."

Daryl paused and looked to Carol for help in how to describe what they had both wanted so badly to do. She decided to take over the explanations from there.

"All of you know by now that Sophia and I were residents of a shelter for quite awhile after we left Ed. That's where we met Tara."

"You could have called us Carol – we would have helped."

"I know mom. Just hear us out. A lot of abused women and children (nodding that last word towards Daryl and Merle) either don't have a family or for whatever reason feel they shouldn't involve them in their situation. (nodding towards her parents and Dale) Most don't have the courage to contact the police (nodding to Rick). Daryl and I wanted to be able to help these women and kids. So while our house will look like just a very large home, it will in reality be two homes. One part – 3 bedrooms and 3 baths – will be ours. The 5 car garage will be a tuckunder variety, and will look like any other garage of a mechanic's dream. However, there will be two entrances from within. One to our home and one to the other which will have 6 bedrooms and six bathrooms to accommodate any women and their children that need a safe place to live in hiding for awhile. The home will be on 57 acres of property and off a county road. There will be high walls around the yard. This will allow these women and their children to have a safe place to live, be outside and still be hidden. Daryl's business is expanding and will have some of the women working from home for him doing paperwork such as accounting and purchasing. They will be paid over minimum wage, and he will provide them benefits. After they are legally free from the abuser, they will have a bit of savings built up to strike out on their own. Tara will assist them with relocation wherever they want to go. If they don't feel safe leaving even at that point, they will be allowed to stay on the property and Daryl will allow them to either build a small home or park a mobile home."

"I left my job at the Lexington Apartments" Tara continued for Carol. Carol is starting a side business while still being at the library. She will begin a Real Estate brokerage and have me run it. We will start purchasing more homes in other states to function the same way that her home will."

Daryl then picked up the conversation again. "We were hoping – so consider this us asking- that Shane, Abe and the other people that work with Shane will live in these homes with their families in whatever state the employee lives. Make it look just as innocent as what our home will look like. All these purchases will be on land and remote just like ours. Same set up. Hopefully it will help more women like Carol. More kids like Soph."

After the long winded explanations were made, the table fell silent. Sniffles could be heard from Lori and Jacqui.

"Will somebody please say something" asked Carol worriedly. She hated the idea that these people so dear to her may think their plans too over the top or just plain crazy.

Andrew broke the silence first. "I am so proud of you two. Unless Dixie has objections, count us in. For those of you who don't know, we live on the Georgia/Alabama border. Extreme southwest corner of the state. Wouldn't even take us away from friends or jobs if we moved to Alabama and started a house shelter there."

"My sister just graduated college in Florida. She majored in Social Work. I could talk to her about starting a house there" Andrea said.

"If she majored in Social work, I will hire her to oversee all the houses and get the women in touch with any counseling or services they may need" Daryl responded.

" I live in DC and hate the city. Set up a house in Maryland and I'm in. Got a girl I am starting to see that lives up there. Sasha's a firefighter and I know her mama was abused. If it gets serious with us, she would have no problems with knowing about a similar arrangement."

"Rick and I can't move, but we do have two spare bedrooms and would be able to help with any temporary lodging for those in Atlanta until a room at your new house is ready for them. With Rick being a cop, he finds out about emergency placements all the time. He just won't bring them there – he can text me and I can do it so the department won't know."

"Maggie and I are both staying in this area, but anything you need, please let us know" Glenn offered.

"Me, T and Glenn can help putting security in place at all the homes" said Merle.

"And I can do some pro bono work for the women" added Andrea.

"Jo and I can help too. We already have a large house on over 100 acres. With our girls gone, we have plenty of room. Just add a wall and security, and you have another house. The women can help with the crops and canning. Some of the that and some butchered livestock would be a blessing for those families getting on their feet."

"I can provide local transportation for doctor appointments and such for those who had to leave ther vehicles behind" Jacqui offered.

"I have the RV, and have had the travel itch for awhile. I can bring these women and their children to any of the out of state homes if they wish to relocate" proffered Dale.

"I can help Dale by first making sure there wouldn't be any inter-state kidnapping allegations" Rick said helpfully.

The table conversation went back and forth for quite awhile. Carol and Daryl just sat back and enjoyed the feeling of being with all those they loved in the same room brought. Ella, Sophia and Carl were alternately listening to the conversation and playing with Rick and Lori's newborn daughter Judith.

Dale all of a sudden appeared beside Daryl and clapped his hand warmly on his shoulder. "I am really proud of you two. A couple like you two taking on something like this? It's just amazing."

Daryl smiled but shook his head at the same time. "Ain't any more amazing than what ya did for Merle and me" assured Dale.

Dale looked away teary eyed, but was stopped by Carol. "We wanted you to know about the baby first before we announced it, but the timeing was just right to say it today. I am sorry for that.

"No worries dear. Just continue to take care of my boy."

"With pleasure" she beamed. "Oh, and Dale? We wanted to let you know that if this baby is a boy, we plan on naming him after you Is that ok with you?"

The tears broke free then and rendered the man uncharacteristically speachless. He just nodded.

Daryl waited until the man left before whispering to Carol "Why did you say 'if the baby's a boy'? Doctor Siddiq's already done told us what's in there." Before she could reply, her attention was drawn to the other end of the table.

Lori spoke out loud now, drawing everybody's attention to her. "I would like to offer a toast. To the Dixons. Who in the past year have done more to surprise us, show us an example of truly breathtaking love, and bring as all together".

Carol smiled at Daryl and whispered something in his ear. He nodded. She then stood up and pulled Daryl up with her.

"Thank you – all of you. Daryl and I have an announcement to make. We just told Dale that if the baby was a boy, we were naming it after him. But we didn't tell the whole story. Ladies and gentlemen, in 6 short months we will be the proud parents of a little boy we are naming Dale Andrew."

The whoops and congratulations started up again until Carol interupted them. We are alo proud to announce that joining him into the world will be another little girl who we have named Lori Andrea."

The noise level amped up another couple of levels as the news of twins sunk in.

"Good God little brother. Ain't never met nobody like you two that love others the way ya do."

"It's what you do for family Merle. It's what you do for family that counts for everything in this world" Carol responded. Lifting her glass she offered her own toast. "To family."


End file.
